Falling Hook, Line, and Sinker
by Scarlet Tabby
Summary: Captain Hook kidnapped me in order to get Peter Pan. Neither of them knew what they were getting into when they met me. Based on Disney animated movies and a recurring dream I have. Hook
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This story was inspired by a recurring dream I have where Captain Hook kidnaps me and take me to Neverland where we fall in love. So the main character is pretty much me. My story is based mostly on the original Disney animated movie Peter Pan with bits and pieces brought in from Return to Neverland, but Hook in my mind looks like Jason Isaacs (because he's gorgeous and a bit of a fantasy of mine). I know, I'm mentally disturbed. Don't worry about it. So anyway, I'm incredibly excited about this story and where it goes from here. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know what you think. It inspires me and makes me a better writer :)

**Falling Hook, Line, and Sinker**

**Chapter 1: The Captain's Captive**

It was a rather normal night, as far as mine go. I watched a movie, washed my hair in the shower, read a few chapters in a book, and went to bed around midnight. I had to get up at seven to be in my office by 8:30. Such is the life of a legal aide. I didn't really have much going on: no boyfriend, not a lot of close friends, and no family left to speak of except a younger brother who immigrated to America for university. I was alone, and that was fine with me.

I heard Big Ben chime twelve outside my townhouse as I drifted to sleep. That was the last thing I remember before all hell broke loose.

Before I go any further, I should explain some things. My family was not too different from any other. We loved each other and got along for the most part, and we had our traditions like anyone else. But our traditions and family stories were unique. My great-grandmother was named Wendy Moira Angela Darling. When she was twelve years old, she and her brothers, John and Michael, went to Neverland with none other than Peter Pan. This could be considered just a dream or childhood story, except my grandmother, Jane, was kidnapped by Captain Hook when she was ten. Peter Pan saved her and brought her back to London, to the Darling house where I live now.

Grandma Jane and I were very close. My brother and I were raised by her, and I took care of her until she died two years ago. She told me stories about Neverland and Peter Pan and Captain Hook and everything else. The intelligent, rational girl in me wrote the fairy tales off as pure fantasy. But a much bigger part of me, deep in my soul, knew it was all real. Ever since I could remember, I wished on that second star to the right that I'd get to go there someday.

My dreams and wishes did not come true in the way I had imagined. At nearly three in the morning on a very typical Tuesday night, I was kidnapped by pirates.

Yes, I know. Pirates don't just show up in London in the year 2012 to kidnap twenty six year old legal aides in the middle of the night. Unfortunately, or fortunately in my case, these things do happen to women in the Darling family.

They shoved me in a burlap sack where I kicked and screamed until I passed out from exhaustion. The journey to Neverland took ages. I felt the ship land in the water with a large thud. The bag with me inside it rolled across the deck on impact. I was about to be sick when I was stopped by what felt like someone stepping on me.

"Now boys, is this any way to treat our guest? Mr. Smee, let her out," someone cried. It was a man speaking in a rough, sexy, pirate-y sort of voice. I knew immediately that it was Captain Hook. I should have been terrified. If I were any sort of sane person, I would have been terrified. But being who I am, I was excited. And also being me, I was rather frustrated that they'd taken me in the middle of the night, as I was wearing purple plaid pajamas, no makeup, and lord knows how my hair looked. What can I say? I was raised to make a good impression on others.

Mr. Smee fumbled about with the tie on the sack, and the boot on top of me lifted off as I scrambled out of the opening. My eyes took a moment to get used to the bright morning light. I was met by the stern gaze of the captain. He was just as Grandma Jane described him: roguishly handsome, gentlemanly, and evil to the core. My jaw dropped in awe.

"Please, my dear, there's no need to be frightened," he told me. His voice oozed charm, but I could tell that there was a wickedness being masked by the smooth tone.

"I'm not afraid," I replied. I was a bit surprised at the strength in my voice. I stood tall to support my assertion.

Surprise flashed in Hook's eyes for a moment, but he hid it quickly and smiled. "But of course! You've been here before, Miss Jane."

Now I smiled. "You seem to have me confused with my grandmother. My name is Olivia Jones. You kidnapped my grandmother almost seventy years ago. If you were looking for her, you are sadly mistaken and rather late in returning to England, Captain Hook."

Hook turned away from me and grabbed his plump first mate, Mr. Smee, by the scruff of his shirt. "You got the granddaughter? Couldn't you tell she looked different?" he shouted. I stifled a giggle. The undercurrent of rage I had heard in the captain's voice earlier was in full force. As long as that anger wasn't directed at me, I found it rather entertaining.

Smee was blubbering his apologies, and I tuned him out. I took the time to gaze around the ship. The Jolly Roger was beautiful. The wood decks were spotless, and the railings were beautifully carved and stained. I assumed that the crew spent a lot of time keeping the ship clean and tidy, seeing as they hadn't done any honest pirating in centuries. Neverland, I assumed, had a timeline entirely different from the one I was used to. People didn't grow old here, so did time stand still? The idea was a curious one.

Captain Hook unhanded Mr. Smee and refocused his attention on me. "It seems there has been a bit of a mix-up, I apologize."

I raised my eyebrows. "Does this mean you're taking me home?" I hoped it didn't. I just got here. I certainly didn't want to leave just yet.

His smile turned devilish. "Oh no. You'll stay right here. You can still prove useful to me. Welcome, Miss Olivia, to the Jolly Roger!" he said with flourish. He gestured to a few of his pirates. "Throw her in the brig."

Me in the brig? I put my foot down. "I beg your pardon! Captain Hook, if I'm to stay here, I will require my own room, ample food and water, and some proper clothing. I will not be treated like a common prisoner." Graduating from Oxford tends to give a person an inflated opinion of herself. I really was nothing more than a common prisoner, but there was no way I would act like it.

He leered at me. "Is that so? And what will you do if I don't agree to your demands?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I will make this ship a living hell. You will be begging to take me home. Or you'll shoot me. But I know for a fact that a gentleman such as yourself wouldn't shoot a lady. You need me. And if you give me what I ask, I'll cooperate and do whatever you require. I can be quite amiable when given the proper incentive."

Hook regarded me cautiously. I had to suppress my smile once more. He had no idea what to make of me. I was nothing like Wendy or Jane. I wasn't proud or defiant in the same ways they were. Even better, my morals were skewed; I had no ethical dilemma about aiding pirates, nor was I above acting terribly in order to get my way.

"Smee, you will sleep with the crew. Miss Olivia will take your quarters. You will personally see to all of her needs. If I hear that she is mistreated by anyone, the offender will walk the plank." As he gave these orders, his gaze never left mine. He stared at me intently, his black eyes boring into my blue ones.

I allowed myself to grin at him. "Thank you, Captain." Thinking back, both my smile and my voice were more seductive than I had consciously intended.

"Smee will lead you to your cabin." His tone was suddenly soft and sultry. He was still staring at me. A normal girl would have gotten uncomfortable, but I relished in the strange bond I had just formed with my captor.

"Lead the way, Mr. Smee!" I called, following the man's blue striped shirt and silly red cap.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the next chapter. Thanks so much to my reviewers and all of you who have put this story on alert. I'll be updating every Wednesday. Please message me or review with your feelings on this story. I'm loving it, and I'd love to know how you all feel. So here's chapter two: in which Olivia hangs out with some pirates, tidies up, and has her girlish hormones run away with her.

**Chapter 2: Getting To Know You**

My room was ridiculous. Smee was clean, thank goodness, but it seemed that everything the man had ever owned was spread out on every single surface. Who could have guessed that one little pirate could have so much stuff?

"I'm sorry for the mess, Miss Olivia. I'll have everything picked up for ye," he apologized. It seemed in his line of work, apologies were something he had grown accustomed to.

"I can put it all away for you, Mr. Smee. I'm a great organizer, and if I'm going to be living in your room, it's the least I can do." It was true. My house was gloriously neat. Everything had its own proper place. Seeing a room so untidy physically pained me, and my weird compulsive habits screamed out for me to fix it.

"Oh thank ye, Miss Olivia. I'm awful busy doing everything for the cap'n that I never have time to clean up in here. No one else ever comes into my room so I guess I never thought to keep it neat."

I took pity on the silly man. He was sweet and loyal and dumb. Why he was a pirate, I'll never know.

Smee left me alone, and I got to work with the clutter. I began by throwing everything on the floor, from clothes and papers to treasure and weaponry. Then, I put everything in separate piles before standing up and admiring my work with a grin. It looked better already.

A knock came at the door. After attempting to smooth back my tangled mass of brown hair, I answered. Smee had a large box for me filled with clothes. I thanked heaven above that I had gone to sleep the night before wearing both knickers and a bra, or I would have had a big problem. All of the clothes were about a hundred years old, easily. There was one corset that, if I were bored one day, I might try on for fun. No other undergarments to speak of. There was one pair of trousers which were obviously meant for a man (I'd use those if I got desperate), and the rest were dresses in varying colors and styles. I grimaced at the lace and ruffles and half-heartedly thanked Smee. He left once more.

I put all of my new clothes on the bed. I'd deal with them once the room was fit for human habitation. The next hour was spent with me humming and whistling and singing while I found places for all of Smee's things. I am of the firm belief that Snow White and Mary Poppins knew what they were talking about with the "Whistle While You Work" and "Spoonful of Sugar" nonsense. Chores go by much faster if you find a way to enjoy what you do. I had watched The King and I before bed at home and still had a few of the songs stuck in my head. I smirked when the strains of Getting to Know You played across my lips. I certainly hoped to get to know my dishy captain.

In my cleaning crusade, I found a silver comb and brush set and placed them on top of the dresser. Those I could use. When all of Smee's things were away, I focused on my new clothes. They were dreadful. One was a nice indigo hue that I quite liked. Blues brought out my eyes. I took off my pajamas, folded them in the wardrobe, and put on the dress. It fit me perfectly, oddly enough. Although, I was in Neverland, where the impossible came true.

I smiled. It finally hit me. My dreams had come true. I was in Neverland! Yes, I'd been kidnapped to get there, but that was better than nothing. My job briefly crossed my mind…I had a major case to work on…But all of that was unimportant now. I was on the Jolly Roger, for Pete's sake!

Unfortunately, my cabin lacked a proper mirror. I brushed my hair the best I could and used the little hand mirror to examine my appearance. I shrugged. It could have been much worse.

I was about to leave the cabin and go back out on deck when I realized I was barefoot. Not surprising, due to the fact that I had been taken from my bed while I was asleep. Why should I have been wearing shoes? But footwear was conspicuously absent from my box of new clothes. I'd request something suitable from Smee when I next saw him.

I was thankful that the deck was clean and dry. I'd have been very upset for my feet if it were otherwise. Outside, Captain Hook was shouting orders to the crew. He was very forceful. His voice instilled fear. It was fantastic.

I stood back, watching the controlled chaos. One rather fat pirate in a pink shirt (what sort of pirate wears pink, I ask you?) and a fez (again…pirate with a fez?) was carrying cannonballs and piling them in the corner. He had a glorious mustache, like Stalin. The pirate in question seemed like Stalin, like he could snap his fingers and I'd die. I kept out of his way.

The captain noticed me. He tipped his large red hat in greeting. The white feather blew in the ocean breeze.

"I see Smee found you some suitable clothing."

"Yes, thank you. Although, some shoes wouldn't be amiss, if any could be found," I replied politely. I had been very brave earlier with all my demands. I didn't want to overstep my bounds too much. He had a sword and a pistol, and I was sadly unarmed.

"Of course, my dear." He turned to the deck. "SMEE!"

The dear little man came running up, tripping over Stalin's pile of cannonballs. "Yes, Cap'n?"

"You forgot shoes, you blithering idiot! Go find some!" he barked. Oh how I liked it when he gave orders.

Smee ran off to find me some footwear, and the captain turned back to me with a wicked smile. "Anything else you need, Miss Olivia?"

"Not at the moment, Captain, thank you. I thought I'd just take a stroll around the ship if it's alright." I batted my eyes flirtatiously. Unlike my behavior earlier, this was completely intentional. The more I thought about the captain, the more I liked him. If I would be staying here, he would damn well like me too. Unfortunately, this was the only way I knew how to accomplish that.

He only nodded and walked away. I watched him go to the chart desk in front of the helm. He pulled out a cigar holder. I had to laugh. It held two cigars at once, which he puffed on contently while he perused various maps.

I turned away and wandered the Jolly Roger. The red wood gleamed in the sunlight. I climbed the stairs to the helm. I ran my hands along the wheel. It was so magical. I sighed happily. This was all so exciting. I looked up and saw Captain Hook watching me. We made eye contact, making me shiver. What was it about him? I'd spent five minutes with the man, and I was going insane!

Oh god he was coming up to me. Bloody hell, why was my heart beating so fast? Was the dress too tight? Was the air too thin? Was I seasick?

"Have you ever been on a ship, Miss Olivia?"

I gulped and refused to look straight at him again. "No, sir, never."

"How are you enjoying your experience? I hope your arrival wasn't too unpleasant."

"The arrival was a bit of a shock, but I quite like it here. I've fixed up Smee's quarters to suite my needs, I think." Why was he standing so close?

"I'm glad you're finding everything to your liking," he said softly. I could almost feel his breath on me.

I shuddered delicately and stepped back. "Captain, why are you being so nice to me? You kidnapped me, and you're treating me like an honored guest. I'm afraid I don't quite understand."

"You made it quite clear on your arrival, Miss Olivia, that you are not a common prisoner. Are you complaining of your treatment?" He leered at me again. It wasn't sexy. It was scary. Well, let me rephrase. He was trying to be scary. My own messed-up head still found it sexy. Lord, I needed help.

"No, sir, I'm not complaining, just trying to understand. You said earlier that you needed me for something. Still trying to get Peter Pan, are you?"

He gave his evil smile again. "Yes, as a matter of fact. But there's no need to bother with that now. Why don't you join me on deck for supper? Perhaps we can discuss your purpose more then."

"Anything you say, Captain. I look forward to getting to know you." I turned and walked away to meander below deck. As soon as I was out of sight, I banged my head against a wall. This ridiculous crush I had on Captain Hook would not end well. Who the blazes falls in love with the evil pirate? Me. I do. Oh hell.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So I know I said I'd be updating every Wednesday, but I was too excited to share this chapter. So here's an early update for you all. Nothing says Thank You like a review... :)  
I really really love this chapter. It's one of my favorites. It sort of sets up the rest of the plot. And the next installment will come on Wednesday, so I won't leave you in suspense for too long!

**Chapter 3: Dinner and a Song**

I returned to my cabin to change for dinner. I found a full-sized mirror, a set of hair pins, and shoes to match every dress in the wardrobe. Funny how things work in Neverland. I could get used to convenience like this.

However, I doubted how I could enjoy life on a ship when I told Smee I wished to take a bath. He had to heat kettles of water from the galley and haul each one to the tub in my room. It took an hour to fill it. Very frustrating.

Nevertheless, I was able to enjoy a quick wash up. Feeling clean and relaxed, I decided to try out that corset. This probably wasn't the best idea when I was about to eat (hopefully) a large dinner. Oh well. It made me look fantastic. I do have rather large breasts and a decently small waist, but in a corset, my proportions were exaggerated into an incredible hourglass figure.

I decided on a royal purple gown with black lace and beading. I'm not usually one for so much finery, but I was in Neverland on a pirate ship with a crew from the 1700s. I may as well have fun. The matching shoes, of course, fit me perfectly. I put my hair up in a French twist. I looked fabulous. With a confident grin in the mirror, I left my cabin to join Captain Hook on deck. Lord, I hoped he would think I was pretty. I certainly thought I was pretty.

He was waiting for me outside my door. Score one for him. Very gentlemanly. "Good evening, Miss Olivia. You look very lovely, my dear." He held out his arm to escort me to his chart table that had been cleared and set for dinner.

I took his arm with a smile. Compliments like that would get a man very far in my book. "Thank you very much, Captain. I'm glad you like it." He pulled out my chair for me. Yes, he certainly was a proper gentleman.

He sat down and leered at me again. I smiled right back, batting my eyes. We were presented with a feast. It boggled my mind how a crew of pirates in a ship's galley could cook roasted chicken, scalloped potatoes, green beans almondine, and fresh French bread. The food was delicious. I was right about the corset. It got uncomfortably tight very quickly.

We didn't speak much during the meal, but as soon as the plates were cleared, I brought up the issue at hand. "Captain Hook, what exactly am I doing here? You said I could be useful to you, and as of yet, I fail to see how."

"Well, my dear, you know, I'm sure of my…rivalry…with Peter Pan," he began.

"You want to destroy him, yes, I'm aware."

"Recently, there have been rumors going around the island that Pan is recruiting more Lost Boys to join him and that his ultimate goal is to run this ship out of Neverland."

Seemed completely rational on Peter Pan's part. But from what I'd heard of him, he didn't seem the type to be so organized and serious in his scheming. Nevertheless, if it were true, I could see Hook's dilemma. He couldn't very well go back to the real world. Neverland was the only place he and his crew could be. "I see. And where do I come in?"

"You will gain Pan's trust, convince him to give up his fool's errand of eradicating pirates from the island and eventually lead him to a trap where I can kill him once and for all." He emphasized his point by slamming his fist into the table. Our wine glasses shook. I picked mine up and downed its contents before he could get angrier and spill my wine. It was very good, and I didn't want to waste it.

"What makes you think I can accomplish all of that?" It really was a lot to ask of a person. I know I was his prisoner, but as a legal aide, even one with an Oxford education, I was far from qualified to do all the things Captain Hook asked of me.

"You'll think of something, I'm sure." There was that leer again. It was starting to make me uncomfortable. His flirtatious, seductive tone was gone.

I stood up. I really didn't like the way he was looking at me now. It wasn't endearing, it was frightening. "Thank you for a wonderful meal, Captain. I think I'll go to my room now and retire. Goodnight."

I hurried back to my cabin, leaving the Captain standing there, gaping at me. My abrupt change in demeanor probably confused him. I didn't care. I locked my door and sat on the bed.

What the hell was I doing here? It hadn't even been a whole day yet. I was so happy to be here earlier, what was wrong now? I guess it was finally hitting me that I was only safe so long as I did what I was told. I'm not a Mythbuster. Failure was NOT an option.

Bloody hell. I was trapped on a pirate ship. With a dozen or so pirates. All of whom have at least one fatal weapon. And all of whom haven't seen a woman in lord knows how long. And I was a very pretty woman. No, I couldn't think like that. I'd terrify myself. I took a deep breath, but couldn't get enough air. Oh. The corset.

I got undressed and realized I didn't have any nightclothes. I got creative. There was a hideous orange dress with ruffles all over the thing. With odd sadistic glee, I ripped the white silk slip out and put it on. I usually prefer to wear bottoms when I sleep (a single woman living alone in a big city feels safe in trousers), but my new make-shift nightgown was comfortable and rather pretty.

With a heavy sigh, I flopped down on the bed. Everything would be okay. I would be fine. I tried to think back to earlier in the day, when I started to really really like the Captain. Was it all an act on his part? Was he just trying to get me to trust him? Was every little inkling of affection from him all in my head? I bloody hoped not. That would make all of the obvious flirting I did with him rather awkward.

I heard music coming from somewhere. Piano, perhaps. What was that melody? I recognized it from somewhere…

I left my cabin to follow the sound. This probably wasn't the best idea, going out at night onto a deck crawling with pirates while wearing only a silk nightie, but I'd taken to doing stupid things like that lately. The piano music was coming from the Captain's quarters. I smiled. Mozart…Marriage of Figaro…Oh bugger what was he playing? I had it on my iPod back home, by Diana Damrau…Deh vieni non tardar! I internally congratulated myself. I love knowing things like that. Beautiful aria. Hook had good taste.

As quietly as I could, I opened the door and went inside. He was sitting at the harpsichord, eyes closed, playing the gorgeous tune with his right hand and left hook. I took a moment to watch as he used the hook to play the accompaniment. It was rather fascinating how well he coped. And sexy that he could still play so wonderfully with a hook for a hand. Oh and we were back to sexy again. Fantastic.

I decided to stop analyzing my thoughts and instead began to sing the aria. Another fun fact about me: I was a classically trained soprano. Cool, right? As I sang, I noticed him jump a bit, but he kept playing. I was grateful. I didn't want to talk yet. The music was all I wanted right then. I sat down beside him on the bench. I couldn't be sure, but I thought I saw him smile, just a little bit.

When the piece was finished and he stopped playing, we both just sat there for a moment, not saying a word. It was lovely. But then he had to talk. "You were upset earlier." It wasn't a question, just a statement, like saying the sky was blue or something.

"Yes. I'm sorry." My voice was quiet. I didn't really know what else I could say without embarrassing myself beyond belief. What could I tell him? 'Oh sorry, I started getting a massive crush on you, but then I realized that I'm on a bloody pirate ship with an evil captain who kidnapped me in order to lure a flying boy to his doom.' Yeah that would go over well.

He shifted and turned to face me. "Was there something I did to distress you? Is there anything I can do for you?" He looked legitimately concerned, and I was taken aback by that. This didn't seem like an act, not that it really had before, but this seemed…real. Was it at all possible that after one day, Captain Hook actually cared?

Then I did another stupid thing. I leaned over and rested my head on his shoulder. I felt him tense up but quickly relax again. Taking that as a positive sign, I answered his question. "You did nothing wrong. I think it finally just hit me that I'm on a pirate ship. It's all very exciting, but this entire experience is quite frightening. But you've been wonderful, thank you."

I lifted my head to look at him directly. He gazed back at me and leaned in towards me, eyes glancing down at my lips. Dear lord he was going to kiss me. I prepared myself...

And Smee came into the cabin. "Ready for your shave Cap-…oh," he said when he noticed me.

I stood up swiftly. "Thank you for the song, Captain. You play beautifully. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight to you both."

He stood up as well and looked sad as he bade me goodnight. Smee looked confused, the poor man. I could tell the captain was about to wring his neck. With a smirk, I left the room.

I could help the silly grin on my face. He liked me. He really liked me. Lord I sounded like Sally Field. How depressing. But still, he was about to kiss me. And I'd bet he would have been good at it. Smee deserved whatever Hook was doing to him.

Before returning to my cabin, I stood on the deck for a while, staring out over the moonlit lagoon to the island. So far my first day in Neverland had been a very interesting one. Hopefully the next day Captain Hook would take me to shore and show me around. I wanted so much to see everything in Neverland, the magical world I'd heard about since I was born. And of course, at some point, I would see Peter Pan. That was, after all, the purpose of my being there.

With a sigh, I decided to get some sleep. Well, that was my plan. A pair of arms grabbed me around the middle, and I screamed bloody murder as I was lifted into the air.


	4. Chapter 4

****A/N: So as you can tell from the chapter title, Olivia's been kidnapped. I'm sure you all know who's got her this time. And Olivia, being a rather unusual girl, will have a quite unusual reaction. This is EXACTLY what I would do in this situation, in case anyone was wondering. Please review and let me know if you like or love or hate this chapter :) Enjoy!

**Chapter 4: Kidnapped Again**

I was flying. Well, I was being carried by someone who was flying. I was mostly just screaming. As one who has a paralyzing fear of heights, flying is not a good experience. Although, my fear was not paralyzing me this time. I kicked and squirmed as much as I could.

"Hey watch it girl! You're gonna make me drop you!" It was a boy speaking, about thirteen or fourteen if I had to guess. He wore a green tunic over green tights with a green cap with a red feather over his ginger hair and pointed ears. Blimey I was flying with Peter Pan!

I stopped fighting him and instead just tried to control my panic. "Could you put me down as soon as possible please? I'm not a good flyer."

"Oh. Ok. You don't like flying? Everyone else who comes here loves flying. You're weird, girl."

Yes, this was definitely an adolescent boy. Idiot. "Neither my grandmother nor my great-grandmother had fear of heights. I do. So can we go down to land, please?"

"Sure. We're almost there. What's a grandmother?" he asked. I could already tell I wasn't going to like him as much as the rest of my family.

"I really can't think straight while in the air, so could we please discuss this once I'm on solid ground?" He just gave me a funny look and didn't respond.

We floated down in a tropical forest. I practically jumped from his arms and curled up in a ball on the ground, hyperventilating.

Peter cocked his head and regarded my ridiculous behavior. "Uh are you ok?"

"Don't talk to me." I was beyond not ok. I was on a strange island with a strange boy and I just flew from a pirate ship to lord knows where. My acrophobia had just been put through the ringer, and I quite seriously thought I was about to die.

After a few moments, I was able to calm myself. Peter stared at me the entire time. He looked slightly worried, but mostly just confused. When I opened my eyes, his nose was inches from mine. "Could you move away, please?"

He stood and backed up to give me the space I needed. "Are you ok now, girl?"

I glared at him. "My name is Olivia. Stop calling me 'girl.' And yes, I'm fine for the moment. Now why did you bring me here?"

"I rescued you from the pirates! Captain Hook kidnapped you, didn't he?" He asked this as though the words he was speaking were painfully obvious.

"Yes, he did kidnap me. No, I did not require rescuing, nor did I desire it. It is you who has kidnapped me, Peter Pan." I stood up, as I had been sitting on the forest floor until this point. As I dusted myself off, I realized that I was still in my makeshift nightgown. "And once again, I have been kidnapped in my pajamas. Why does this keep happening? At least last time I was wearing pants! This is just ridiculous," I shouted.

The poor boy stared at me, obviously taken aback by my outburst. He really didn't deserve my anger, but I was going through quite a bit at that particular moment. I had almost gotten to kiss the man I fancied but instead I'd been kidnapped again for the second time in two nights. Speaking of which, I realized I hadn't actually slept in two days. That accounted for my short temper. I was usually much more easy-going than this.

I took a deep breath and turned back to Peter Pan. "I apologize. You were only trying to help. I'm extremely tired. Do you think that you could take me somewhere I could get some sleep? I'd be more than happy to speak with you more civilly after I get some much needed and much deserved rest."

He cocked his head in curiosity. "You talk like a grown-up, Olivia."

I laughed. So naïve. It was actually a bit cute. "That's because I am a grown-up, Peter. I'm twenty-six years old. I went to university and I have a real job and a home and everything."

Peter's brow furrowed. "But you can't be here if you're a grown-up. Only children can come to Neverland."

"That's partially true. Most grown-ups can't come here because they don't believe in the magic of this place. I do. I've known it was real since I first heard my grandmother's stories."

"There's that word again. What's a grandmother?"

I shook my head with a smile at his innocence. "A grandmother is a mother's mother. My mother's name was Elizabeth. Her mother's name was Jane. You met Jane many years ago. She was my grandmother."

"Oh yeah I remember Jane. You said she was your grandmother. She isn't anymore?"

"No. She died two years ago. But she lived a long and very happy life. You helped her so much Peter. Coming to Neverland made her the person she was, and she was always so grateful. And I'm so happy to be here. But I really must insist you take me to a place I can rest or I might just fall asleep right here," I replied.

"Oh sure. It's a little ways away. Can we fly again, or do you wanna walk?"

"We can fly. I'm too tired to walk too far. Just please don't go very high."

He took me in his arms again and did a very good job of keeping less than ten feet off the ground, for which I was exceedingly grateful. I was mildly surprised that a boy could carry me, but I assumed that the pixie dust helped quite a bit. Which reminded me… "Peter, where's Tinker Bell?"

"Oh she's back with the Lost Boys. She doesn't usually like girls. But she might like you, 'cause you're a grown-up."

I laughed again. "Do you like me, Peter? Even though I'm a grown-up?"

He scrunched up his face in concentration. "I don't know. I don't like grown-ups, but I like Wendy and John and Michael and Jane, so I guess I'll like you too. Whatever happened to all of them?"

At that moment, we landed by a large tree with all sorts of pulleys and ropes and things coming out of it. This was Peter's secret hideout? Was it not obvious to everyone that people lived in this tree? It was obvious to me.

"Peter, I'll tell you anything you want to know in the morning. I really just need to sleep for a few hours. Somewhere quiet, preferably."

"Sure. I'll send the boys out for a while. You can meet them when you wake up." He opened a hatch in the tree. "MEN! Go on a treasure hunt! Don't come back until after sunrise!" he shouted in.

About twenty boys wearing various animal costumes came out of every opening imaginable and ran into the woods. Each carried some form of frightful weapon.

Peter turned back to me with a smile. "There you go. The bed is down the stairs. I'll see you later." He rose in the air and flew away.

"Where are you going?" I shouted after him.

"Just staying out of your way. Sleep well!"

Lord did I hope he meant it. I had no intention of being disturbed from my slumber. I went down a hatch and found a staircase. Just as Peter said, there was a large bed at the bottom, right next to a bearskin rug. I hoped it wasn't real. That would be a bit grotesque. I decided not to give it another thought as I got under the heavy blanket. Within minutes, I was fast asleep. The last time I had done that, Big Ben was chiming outside my window. How things had changed.


	5. Chapter 5

****A/N: So again, I couldn't resist updating before Wednesday. What can I say? It's the weekend, and I'm bored. Entertain me with some reviews! :) So this is one of my favorite chapters, in which Olivia makes an unexpected friend. Enjoy!

**Chapter 5: Wake-Up and Welcome**

I was awoken by the sound of tiny jingle bells and the feeling that someone was flicking my cheek. I was groggy, but as I came to, I realized that an angry little blonde was floating by my face.

"Are you…kicking me?" My voice was hoarse from sleep, and I prayed I guessed incorrectly, but as my eyes began to open, I realized that I was right. A pixie was shouting and kicking me in the face. Not a normal way to wake up. Even in Neverland, I'd wager. "Um, Miss Tinker Bell, could you please stop?"

She flew away, still shouting (I assume she was shouting, I really couldn't tell). Her glowing form was pulsing red and she was jingling out of control.

"Sorry, what have I done to you? Is it because I'm sleeping in Peter's bed? I promise, I really just needed to sleep." She kept shouting. I was getting annoyed. "STOP IT!"

She froze in midair, eyes wide in surprise. I'm sure no one ever got so angry with her. Certainly not Peter. Even angry, I couldn't picture him being stern like I was just then. I couldn't suppress the small satisfied smile that came to my face.

"Miss Tinker Bell, I'm very sorry that you are upset at me. I mean you no harm. I'm a grown woman. I have no intention of taking Peter's affections. I'd like to understand what is bothering you, but I have no idea what you're saying. Could you try talking or…jingling…a little slower?"

She sort of smiled and fluttered down to sit cross-legged on the pillow next to my head. I sat up to face her. She started talking slowly. I still didn't understand anything she said.

I held up my hand to stop her. "I didn't get any of that. I'm so sorry. What can I do to understand? Do I need pixie dust or something? I really don't want to have to go through someone else in order to know what you're saying."

She smiled again, this time bigger. She hopped up and flew around me a few times, coating me in golden pixie dust. I couldn't help but giggle. And sneeze. My allergies aren't good with dust, apparently of any kind. She sat down again with the widest grin yet. "Did that help?"

"Oh crikey! I understand you! That's fantastic!" I squealed.

She laughed a high-pitched, beautiful laugh. "I'm glad you think so. I've never done it for anyone who doesn't live here. Or a girl, for that matter."

"As I keep trying to tell Peter: I'm not a girl, I'm a woman. My name is Olivia Jones. It is a great pleasure to meet you, Tinker Bell." I extended my hand in a proper cordial greeting.

Tinker Bell put her tiny hand in mine and shook it. "I've never met a woman before. The others were much younger."

"That would be my grandmother, Jane, and great-grandmother, Wendy. And Wendy's brothers, John and Michael. I must say, I'm very glad I'm an adult. I think I appreciate this all much more than the children do. Well, no more, but certainly differently," I amended. It was true. No ten year old child would ever experience Neverland the way I was now.

"I'm just happy that you don't want to be Peter's mother," she laughed. She stopped abruptly and glared at me. "You don't, do you?"

"No, I most certainly do not. He's here because he doesn't want a mother. And I have no desire to parent an adolescent boy. I want children of my own, not someone else's, and definitely not now!" I exclaimed. It was true. I knew I'd be a great mother someday, but I'd like to be a wife first. Hell, I'd like to have a boyfriend who wanted me for more than a sex partner and good cook. But that was neither here nor there.

"Good. Sorry I kicked you. I really wasn't expecting to find a woman in Peter's bed," the pixie apologized.

"Yeah I gathered that. Peter said last night that you usually don't like girls, and that's why he didn't bring you along when he kidnapped me."

"He kidnapped you?"

"Yes. I was perfectly happy on the Jolly Roger, and Peter just swooped down without a word and flew me away. It scared me half to death!"

She laughed. "What scared you? Peter or the flying?"

I joined in her laughter. "Both, honestly. I'm not good with heights," I admitted. Then it dawned on me. "Wait a moment. You put pixie dust on me so I could understand you. Could I fly now, if I wanted to?"

She shrugged. "Sure, if you know how…"

"Of course I do! All it takes is faith, trust, and pixie dust!" With that, I started rising in the air. With a shriek, I tumbled back on the bed, inciting hysterical giggles from Tink. "Sorry, I wasn't expecting that!" Her laugh was infectious, and soon I was cracking up as well.

"Hey what's goin' on here?" Peter walked down the staircase to find his pixie rolling on the bed in hysterics with me. When we noticed his entrance, we sat up and calmed ourselves down.

I was the first to recover. "I've met Tinker Bell!" I told him as I wiped the tears from my eyes. "She's lovely."

"Really?" He looked surprised. I was surprised as well, seeing as she had despised every other member of my family she had met. "Wait…you talked to her? And she likes you?"

"Yes, Peter. We had a conversation. People, women especially, do that on occasion." I was being sarcastic and taunting, but I was in a rather glib mood so I just went with it.

"Tink? You let her understand you?" He seemed dejected. Poor kid. Maybe he'd finally start to appreciate the little fairy who obviously cared deeply for him. I didn't need to hear childhood stories to know how Tinker Bell felt about Peter. It was written all over her.

Tinker Bell flew up to float near Peter's face. "Yes. I let her understand me. Because she really wanted to. And I wanted to talk to her. I like her. I don't think she really wants to be here. So you should talk to her and figure out how to help her. She deserves it." Hooray! I had made friends with Tinker Bell! Not even Wendy, who had all the fun in Neverland, could say that. I smirked in satisfaction.

Peter turned to me now with a curious look on his face. He clearly valued Tink's opinion, which mildly surprised me, but I was glad. "You don't want to be here, Olivia?"

"Oh no. I want to be here forever. I love it here! Well, I don't want to be _here_ exactly, but certainly in Neverland." I didn't realize until it came out of my mouth. I didn't want to go home. I somehow knew deep in my heart that whatever life I could have in Neverland would be far greater than anything I could have in London.

"If you don't want to be…_here_…then where do you want to be?" he asked.

With Hook. Oh there I went again. Some part of my stupid head was still fixated on that bloody pirate. I found myself hoping that I'd get to return to him soon. But then I remembered why I was in Neverland in the first place. I had a job to do for my sexy captain, and I would do it. Well, I'd do my version of it.

"I want to see the island, Peter. Will you take me?" I asked sweetly. I hoped Tinker Bell wouldn't take this the wrong way. Her friendship was important to me, and it would hopefully be beneficial in the future.

Peter perked right up. "Sure I'll take you. It'll be fun! But first you said you'd answer my questions. And the Lost Boys want to meet you." Not waiting for my answer, he zoomed away to alert his troops.

"Oh. Alright then." I followed Peter up the stairs to meet his child army.

There were fifteen boys in varying ages between about five and twelve. Each had on a different animal costume, for some reason I couldn't fathom. I supposed it was just sort of the thing for the Lost Boys. The moment they saw me, they swarmed, all talking excitedly.

"Oi! One at a time! Back away right now, please!" I shouted over the din. They shut up immediately and all sat in a semicircle around me. I giggled at their surprising obedience. "Alright then, my name is Olivia. I'm very glad to meet all of you. If you could each tell me your names, I'd be much obliged."

Peter stepped forward. "Lieutenants first!"

Six of them—a fox, a rabbit, a fat brown bear, a pair of raccoons, and the most adorable little skunk I'd ever seen—stood up and saluted Peter. They each introduced themselves as Slightly, Nibs, Cubby, the Twins, and Tootles. Tootles, the skunk, didn't speak, so Peter had to tell me his name. Cutest child ever. Dimples, freckles, a tail. So sweet. And I didn't have to listen to him talk and say stupid kid things. He officially became my favorite Lost Boy.

Apparently these six were the original Lost Boys, the ones Jane, Wendy and the boys had met. The other nine (Rufio, Pockets, Ace, Prentiss, Tubby, Stuffy, Tattle, Rundoon, and Aster) were new recruits. So Hook was right about that. Peter was getting new boys on the island. Now I just had to find out why. I really hoped that the Captain was wrong about that. Peter Pan and the Lost Boys scheming to oust the pirates from the island would be a complete downer for me, seeing as how I couldn't wait to return to said pirates.

"Well boys, I'm very happy to know you all. I'm sure I'll be back soon, and we can get to know each other better, but Peter," I said, turning to the ginger in green, "you promised me a tour of the island."

"Yeah you're right! Come on Olivia, let's go!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the tree.

"Not so high, Peter! I can't fly so high!" I screeched. He didn't listen. Bollocks.


	6. Chapter 6

****A/N: Happy Wednesday! That means FHLS update! Woohoo! Olivia is off to explore the island with Peter. Enjoy, and PLEASE REVIEW!

**Chapter 6: Private Tour**

We finally settled on an even height of around ten feet off the ground. I could tell Peter wasn't having fun. He kept doing loops and twirls in the air around me. I tended to dip lower to make myself more comfortable. It was brutal.

"So where do you wanna go first, Olivia?" Peter asked.

"Preferably somewhere with food. I'm starving. No one's fed me since dinner last night."

"Oh sure. We'll go see the Indians. They'll feed ya."

So that's where we went. Up the hill on the northwest side of the island, a village of teepees housed a whole tribe of Indians. I was happy to finally get back on the ground, especially in such a quaint environment.

Everyone stared at me. I wasn't surprised. I was still in my stupid white nightgown, and lord only knew how my hair looked. I sighed at the thought. I had looked so nice the night before to dine with the Captain. Now I was soaring around the island in a silk slip.

"How."

I whirled around to find my nose nearly pressed against the stomach of an enormous man in a feather headdress. "Oh my. Pleased to meet you, sir."

Peter hurried over. "Uh this is the Chief, Olivia. Chief, this is Olivia Jones. She's visiting, and she's hungry. Think we could get some breakfast?"

He looked from Peter to me with disdain. "Ugh." He turned and walked away.

I was slightly stunned. "Oh, ok then."

"Never mind him, Olivia. Let's go find Tiger Lily. She's the chief's daughter. She's real nice." With a bright smile he flitted off to find the girl.

I rolled my eyes and followed. Sure enough, a very pretty young woman ran up to Peter, giggling and batting her eyes. He fell for it, like any boy would. But men are dumb like that. I inserted myself in the situation before Peter forgot to find me food.

Finally I did get fed. Fish and corn. It was actually quite good. Tiger Lily was very accommodating, but I could tell she didn't like me. I didn't care. I didn't like her much either. Teases always bothered me. There's no harm in charming a man, but women who don't follow through are just manipulative and cruel. If Peter were grown-up, I'd put a stop to all of Tiger Lily's flirting for his sake. But seeing as he was only a boy, there was no real harm. He didn't know the difference.

Despite the hospitality, I was eager to leave the Indian camp. I wanted to see more of the island. On our way to Mermaid Lagoon, Peter decided to get chatty.

"You never told me what happened to Wendy and John and Michael and Jane. You were going to."

"You're right. I did say I would. I just forgot in all the excitement. What would you like to know?" I asked. I was getting much better at flying. Talking while soaring over the forest floor wasn't as terrifying as before.

Peter, the show-off he was, flew backwards so he could face me while we spoke. "Well I know Wendy grew up and got married to some guy and had Jane and her brother. I saw them when I took Jane home that time. What happened after that? And what happened to the boys?"

"Ok well Wendy married Edward Thomas. Their children were Jane and Danny, both of whom you met. John became a chemist at Cambridge and eventually got married to Annie. They had twins, Nancy and Nadine. John died when I was really young so I never met him. Nancy moved to France and Nadine went to America so I'm not sure what happened to them. Michael was only twelve years older than Jane so he was really close with my family. He actually became a writer and English grammar professor at Oxford. He wrote an anthology of children's stories, all starring you, Peter."

"Really? He wrote a book about me?"

I smiled brightly. Uncle Michael was my favorite relative. It was a pity he never married. But that way, he was always in my life when I was growing up. "Yep. That's actually how my parents met. Jane married David Waltham, and they had my mother, Elizabeth. My mother was a school teacher. She went into a small bookshop to ask for Michael's book. The shopkeeper, Henry Jones, my father, said he didn't have it. So he got my mother's phone number to let her know when he got it in. A week later, she bought the book from him, and they went out on a date. A year later they were married, and a year after that, I was born. That's about it, I suppose."

"Oh."

I guess that was all he had to say. I thought it was a perfectly lovely story. I didn't add in that my parents were killed in a car crash when I was fifteen and my brother, Chris, was only ten. Jane raised us but I missed my parents all the time. Peter wouldn't understand. Peter went to Neverland just so that he wouldn't have to have parents. Stupid boy. But he was Peter Pan. Both Wendy and Jane tried to teach him the joys of a family but he resisted. I wouldn't make the same mistake. I wasn't _that_ invested in him.

After a while of awkward silent flight, Peter landed on a rock by the lagoon and gestured for me to join him.

"Peter, aren't we going to see the mermaids? Not that this rock isn't fascinating…"

"No, we'll go see them. I just wanted to warn you that they don't like girls sometimes. So they might try to drown you. Hope you like water. C'mon, let's go!" He leapt into the air and flew away to the center of the lagoon where the mermaids were sunning themselves on some rocks.

"Ok, thanks for the heads up!" I called as I hurried to follow him. I had heard horror stories about these mermaids when I was growing up. But then again, I also heard terrible things about Captain Hook and Tinker Bell, and so far, they were my favorite people on the island.

I overheard Peter greet the mermaids from a few yards ahead of me. "Hi there, girls! How've ya been?"

They all fawned over him. Just like every other female in this bloody place. All except me, that is. I'm never the norm, am I? I mulled over the thought from a small rock a ways away from Peter.

"Hey who's she?" one of the girls shouted. They all started to swarm my little perch.

"I'm Olivia," I answered brightly. "Very nice to meet you ladies."

They didn't look pleased to see me. Not surprising. Mermaids are a jealous bunch. Not wanting to wait for them to drown me, I jumped up and did a perfect dive into the water. I loved the water more than anything. I felt at home when I was swimming, and I was very, very good at it. Oxford swim team good. The mermaids chased me underwater, giggling at first, but getting very angry when they couldn't catch me. I surfaced to breathe and laughed out loud. One of the girls, blonde and feisty, shrieked in frustration as I used my new flying skills to shoot out of the water and into the air where they couldn't get me, triumphant smile on my face.

Peter was in hysterics, doubled over in midair. I flew over to him and joined in his laughter. The mermaids were fuming.

"Peter, I think we should go. I don't think I'll be getting along with these girls. Let's go back to your hideout, shall we?"

He could barely catch his breath. Instead of answering, he waved goodbye to the mermaids and led the way back to Hangman's Tree.


	7. Chapter 7

****A/N: Hey everyone! Welcome to another chapter of FHLS, in which Olivia makes another little friend and comes to an understanding with Tink. And...well, you'll see. Please review and share your impressions on the chapter. Shout-out to Indigold10 and England101 for all their wonderful reviews :)

**Chapter 7: I Did My Job…Sort Of**

We returned to Hangman's Tree and immediately gorged ourselves on the berries that the Lost Boys collected while we were gone. Peter and I were famished, seeing as we hadn't eaten since the fish at the Indian camp hours before.

Once I noticed Peter was busy, I turned to the adorable little skunk. "Tootles, will you come with me for a moment?" I asked in a quiet voice. He smiled and nodded enthusiastically. We stealthily left the tree to have some privacy. I wanted this little guy on my side, and I'd rather not have to answer to anyone else at the moment.

"Tootles, can I ask you a few questions?"

He nodded happily. He seemed to be very excited that I wanted to be his friend.

"Can you answer me?" This would be rather difficult if he wouldn't talk.

He nodded again.

Great. Just great. "Ok well, let's see how this goes. So Tootles, how long have you been in Neverland?"

Tootles gave the cutest little shrug I've ever seen. So strikeout there. Moving on.

"Why are there new Lost Boys?"

Another shrug. Damn.

New approach. "Is Peter trying to get rid of Captain Hook and the pirates?" Directness is always nice, I've found. Of course, I wasn't going to tell him that Captain Hook was behind my inquiries. I'd keep that to myself.

This time Tootles had another happy nod for me. Oh dear.

"What's going on out here?" Tinker Bell found us and fluttered over to investigate. This might prove interesting…

"I was just having a talk with Tootles," I responded innocently.

The pixie raised her eyebrows skeptically.

"Ok, well I was talking, and he was just sort of nodding sometimes." I turned back to my adorable skunk. "Thanks for your help, Tootles. You can go back in now if you want."

He shook his head and came over to give me a big hug. He didn't let go. Part of me found it to be incredibly sweet. The other part of me didn't appreciate being clung to in such a way.

"Oh alright then…" I said tentatively. Tink giggled, and I glared mildly at her.

But I realized that Tinker Bell could be quite an asset to me, provided I didn't push her too far. She was really my only friend in Neverland who I could trust. I hoped.

"Tink, you know everything that goes on here, don't you?" I was laying on the flattery rather thick, but I was hedging my bets that it would work.

She smiled but seemed skeptical of me. "Yes…what do you need to know?"

"When I was a little girl and Grandma Jane told me about the Lost Boys, she only described the six lieutenants. I'm just curious about where the new ones came from." It was mostly true. Again, I was not excited to divulge the real reason for my questioning.

"Peter wanted more boys to protect against the pirates. You know, I'm sure, how terrible they can be. So Peter went to your world and found boys who were being neglected and mistreated and invited them to Neverland, just like he did with the original six."

"Does Peter think Hook is going to do something? I mean something more than usual? Why get more boys when you all have been fine for years with just the six?"

By this point, I think Tootles got bored and realized I wasn't intending on sparing any more attention on him, so he took his leave. I adored the little thing, but I was glad for him to go. I didn't want him overhearing any more than he already had.

Tink sat down on a leaf near my shoulder and regarded me curiously. "Why are you so interested?"

Damn. I really couldn't flat-out lie to the pixie. I had to trust that she wouldn't hate me. "Alright, you've caught me. Please just let me explain before you get upset." She narrowed her bright blue eyes at me. Obviously she already decided to be angry. "Well, I was kidnapped by Captain Hook, who wants me to get close to Peter and get him to stop recruiting boys. Eventually, I'm supposed to lead him to Hook and Peter's ultimate demise."

Tink was bright red, pulsing with furious light. "How could you do that? Peter's been so good to you, taking care of you and rescuing you, and this is how you repay him? By turning against him and putting us all in danger?"

She kept shouting, and I tried to calm her down. "Would you stop please? I want to explain!"

"Explain what? How you could be the worst girl Peter's ever brought here? And that's after your grandmother almost killed me!"

"That does it!" I grabbed Tinker Bell in my hand. She struggled and screamed and kicked, but I wouldn't let her go. "Stop it right now! I will not let you go until you listen to me. YOU WILL BLOODY WELL HEAR ME OUT!" I shouted. She froze and stared at me just as she did when I was cross with her that morning. Obviously she had forgotten what a force I could be when properly provoked. "Much better. First off, I would never do anything to hurt Peter, or put you and the Lost Boys in any danger. Ever. But I do want to know if Captain Hook is correct in saying that Peter is bringing new boys to build a sort of army to oust the pirates from Neverland. Can you tell me if that's correct, please?"

Tink was still glaring at me. "I don't know. I know Peter is always against Captain Hook. We all are. But I don't think Peter would come up with something so elaborate to get rid of him."

"Even if he did, where would the Pirates go after leaving Neverland? They can't go back to my world. They're pirates for goodness sake!"

Tink scoffed, "Good riddance. No one cares where they go."

I released her from my grasp and leaned back against the tree, answering quietly, "I do."

"You what?"

"I care what happens to them. The pirates. I care."

She started to laugh mockingly at me. "Why should you care about the pirates? Hook kidnapped you and for all intents and purposes, is forcing you to kill Peter Pan and all the rest of us!"

I looked straight at her and regarded her very seriously. "Tink, I need you to keep a secret. Please, do this for me."

"I promise. What's your secret?" She looked a little too excited to be confided in.

"I told you this morning that I was happy on the Jolly Roger. And I meant it. I was treated really wonderfully by Mr. Smee and the crew and especially by Captain Hook. There was something about him that I just sort of…fell in love with…I think…"

"You're in love with Captain Hook?" Her eyes were wide in shock. She was utterly gob-smacked. As she should have been. No sane person falls in love with the pirate.

I shrugged. "I don't know. But I really, really like him. And I miss him. And I want to go back. I found out what Hook wanted me to find out, and I should tell him."

"You still want to go back to him, even knowing that he's using you to get Peter?"

I smirked. "Well that's what he's trying to do. But I sort of think he likes me too. So him using me to get Peter, or even get Peter period, might be up for debate. We'll see what I can do."

Tink smiled. She finally understood. "So you're gonna protect us, right?"

"Of course. I'd never let anything happen to you if I could help it."

She flew over and hugged me around my neck. "Thank you. I'll deal with Peter. Go back to your pirate.

"Thanks, Tink. I'm really glad to have you as my friend."

"Me too. Just…be careful, Olivia. Hook can be really charming for his own evil purposes when he wants to."

I laughed as I started to rise off the forest floor. "Oh don't I know it. Don't worry. I'm a grown woman. I can take care of myself."

Tinker Bell waved as I flew away into the sunset above the lagoon where the Jolly Roger was anchored. I was finally accustomed to flying, so I rose above the trees and went back to the ship as quick as I could. The closer I got, the more excited I was to see Hook. I wondered if he missed me as I had missed him. More than anything, I hoped he would try to kiss me again. I'd like to not get interrupted this time.

The ship was just over a hundred yards away. All of a sudden, shouts rang out, and pirates were scurrying all over the decks. I couldn't tell what they were doing, so I flew closer to investigate.

BANG BANG BANG

Three cannons went off in quick succession, all aimed at me. I screamed in legitimate fear for my life. The faith and trust needed to fly eluded me at that moment, and I fell from the sky, screaming and crying all the way down.

A pair of strong arms caught me. I buried my face in the ruffled collar of my rescuer, sobbing hysterically. I was overcome with terror. I'd never been so close to death, and it was a beyond unpleasant experience.

I was carried into my cabin. I sat in his arms for a long time, crying until I ran out of tears. I could feel the hook around my waist as his hand soothingly rubbed my back. He stayed quiet, but I was comforted nonetheless. He saved me. My pirate captor had become my hero.


	8. Chapter 8

****A/N: Early update for everybody! I really love this chapter. Hook is ridiculously wonderful, but Olivia gets a little...angry. Reviews make me happy so please take a second to click the button at the bottom :)

**Chapter 8: I Should Learn When to Stop**

I finally calmed my breathing and finished sobbing. Lifting up my head, I caught his dark gaze. Hook's black eyes were full of concern. I was caught quite off guard and was suddenly quite uncomfortable.

"I'm so sorry, I ruined your nice ruffled shirt," I remarked, commenting on my hideous tear stains on his collar.

He scoffed, "The shirt is of no consequence. Are you alright?"

I gave a small smile. I couldn't help it. He was so sweet. "Yes, I was a bit shaken, but I'm fine now, thanks to you, Captain."

"You're sure you aren't hurt?"

"I appreciate your concern, but no, I think I'm quite unscathed." I stood up and gave a turn, proving my complete physical well-being.

"Good," he smiled. This was a kind smile, not the creepy leer from before. My heart fluttered as I stared into those surprisingly kind eyes.

He stood up from my bed, which, sadly, I had yet to sleep in. It looked quite comfortable. The captain walked over to me and got very close. Too close. Captain Hook lifted his right hand and gently stroked my cheek. I couldn't help shivering under his delicate touch. I gasped as his arm came around my waist and pulled me close to him.

His breath was on my neck. "To think I get to have a beautiful woman _and_ I'll finally get that Peter Pan," he whispered seductively.

Really? Bringing up that child at a time like this? Ridiculous. "I'm not so sure about that," I replied in a strong, stern voice as I backed away.

Darkness and anger clouded his formerly sweet expression. "What are you saying?" he growled.

"I'm saying that I'm not going to help you destroy that boy!" I answered, my voice growing louder as I continued. "I've spent time with him and the Lost Boys and Tinker Bell, and I will NOT let you hurt them!"

"You asked me what I wanted from you when I brought you here. You agreed to my plan, provided I treated you well. I held up my end, Miss Olivia. I suppose you'll just have to go to the brig to reflect on your purpose here!" The fire in his eyes should have scared me away. I was treading on thin ice, and I knew it.

That didn't stop me. When my wrath takes hold of me, I can't hold back. That's usually why I like to avoid confrontation as much as possible. I have a tendency to take things too far. And I did.

"Like hell I will! I'll have you know that I'm here voluntarily. You kidnapped me, but I could have stayed on the island with Peter. I wanted to come back. Lord knows why, now that all you want from me is to be an accomplice to your travesties and act like your whore on the side!" I screamed.

He raised his hooked arm to strike me. I didn't shy away. My brazenness astonished me. But he didn't hit me. He yelled out in extreme frustration, anger, and I think I could detect the slightest bit of hurt. Captain Hook turned sharply and left my room, slamming the door behind him.

I hurt him. I know I did. It was mean. There was no call for it. It was just me trying to upset him. And it made me feel absolutely, completely, utterly miserable.

I wanted to curl up and cry. But I'd already done that today. I needed to get my mind off of the fight. I decided to take a bath. For that, I needed Smee to bring me water. But when I reached my door, it wouldn't open. That bastard locked me in.

Perhaps it was a bit much to scream and kick the door until my foot was throbbing too much for me to continue. I did it anyway. "LET ME OUT OF HERE! LET ME OUT LET ME OUT! AARGH!"

With one final attack at the wooden door, I slipped on the rug below me, landing flat on my arse. Not my finest moment.

A knock came at the fully abused door. "Miss Olivia?" It was Smee.

"Come in, Mr. Smee." He unlocked the door. "Just the man I wanted to see!"

He looked down at me, as I was still sprawled on the floor. "Cap'n said I should see if you needed anything."

"Of course he did," I muttered. I felt even worse. I acted like a complete bitch, and he still sent Smee to take care of me. But he also imprisoned me, so I think that breaks him even. "Mr. Smee, I'd like to take a bath. Please do whatever is necessary for me to do so."

"Everything should be in order in your bathroom, Miss Olivia."

I was confused. "What happened to the lugging water in kettles from the galley? Do we not do that anymore?"

"It isn't necessary, Miss Olivia." He furrowed his brow at me, as though I was too dumb to understand. "Would you like help up from the ground?"

"No, I'm quite happy on the floor," I replied, my voice dripping in angry sarcasm. I pulled myself up without any assistance. "That will be all, Smee. I'd like some food in about an hour, if you could bring me something. I assume you're going to lock me back in, so I'll dine alone?"

"Yes, Miss Olivia. Orders from the Cap'n. I'll be back in an hour."

"Thank you Smee," I called as I heard the door lock behind him.

With a sigh, I decided to investigate my bathroom. I was shocked. It was a completely furnished, proper bathroom like I was used to in the twenty first century. A claw-foot tub was against the back wall with a shower head attached from the ceiling. The toilet was to the left, and the sink and large mirror were to the right.

I turned the tap on the bath and hot, beautiful, refreshing water rained down from the shower. Looking around, I found no shower curtain or doors of any kind. Instead, I _finally_ shed my nightgown and climbed under the flowing shower.

I instantly relaxed. Water has that effect on me, for some reason. I get my best ideas in the shower. But this time, my mind couldn't seem to focus.

Where was the water coming from? There was no plumbing on the ship. How the bloody hell was this possible?

Right. Neverland. Don't worry about it. Just accept it, and move on.

Wouldn't the water get everywhere with no barrier around the shower?

Again, Neverland. Stop thinking, Olivia. You'll just get frustrated and paranoid.

So what to do about Captain Hook? I came back to be with him. And it was really quite nice for those moments when he was worried about me. Everything was wonderful until he had to bring in my supposed role in Peter's demise. Why couldn't I have just let it go and enjoy the moment with him? I could deal with my promise to Tink later.

I wondered what they were all doing at that particular moment at Hangman's Tree. I assumed not showering in a locked room as prisoners. But then again, what did I know about Neverland?

But what to do about the Captain? I could grovel. I could beg his forgiveness and get him to like me again. I could seduce him and get him to agree to whatever I wanted when he was too caught up in lust. But I wouldn't do either of those things. I was far too proud to beg, and far too much of a lady to bed a man simply to get my way. But I did want to bed him, didn't I? I really wasn't sure anymore.

Why did this have to happen? Everything was going so well! I liked those irrational romantic feelings I had toward Captain Hook. I liked the way he made me feel and the way he looked at me. And now…I just didn't know.

Other than finally getting to be clean, that shower was wildly unproductive. I didn't solve any of my problems. How maddening.

I had just enough time to put on a nice maroon dress and pin up my hair before Smee returned with my supper. He brought me toast.

"What the hell is this?" I asked, eying the burnt bread with disdain.

"Supper, Miss Olivia. Cap'n says if you're going to act like just a prisoner, you'll be treated like one."

I pinched the bridge of my nose and took a deep breath, keeping my rage in check. It wasn't Smee's fault that Captain Hook was being a complete ass. I wouldn't take it out on the stupid fat man in his stupid red cap.

"Whatever. That's fine, thank you, Mr. Smee."

"Anything else, Miss Olivia?"

"No," I said, dismissing him with a wave of my hand. But I stopped him. "Wait. Yes, I'd like to ask you something, Mr. Smee."

"Yes?"

"Why did you all shoot cannons at me when I flew back to the ship?" I should have asked earlier, but I was a bit distracted by other things.

Smee shifted uncomfortably. Perhaps it was his mistake and had already been punished as a result. Even if it wasn't his mistake, I assumed he'd been punished anyway. "It was getting dark, and the lookout spotted something in the sky too big to be a bird. Whenever anything's flying, we assume it's Pan and try to shoot him down. We're all real sorry, Miss Olivia. We didn't mean to attack you."

"Well I'm perfectly fine. You had no reason to think it would be me flying toward the ship. Everything worked out, I suppose. I was glad to be back, but now, well…I'm eating toast for supper."

"I'm sorry, Miss Olivia," he said quietly. I think he genuinely felt bad for not being able to give me anything better.

"Not your fault, Smee. You can return to your other duties now."

"I'll be back later to collect your dishes," he told me as he closed and relocked my door.

I took a small bite of toast. It was bland and burnt. I don't even like toast anyway. In frustration, I chucked it across the room. Immediately, I was annoyed by the crumbs that were now scattered over the floorboards. I should have just let them stay there.

"Bugger bugger bugger bugger!" I grumbled, crawling all over the floor, picking up every little morsel. What a fine mess I was in now. I really needed to work on my impulse control.


	9. Chapter 9

****A/N: Another Wednesday, another update. So here it is: Olivia gets sad, Tink comes to visit, and Olivia takes matters into her own hands. If you enjoy, please review. If not, review anyway and let me know why! :)

**Chapter 9: Complete Insanity**

Three days I was locked in my room. Three rotten, lonely, infuriating days. I had absolutely nothing to do, so I spent a lot of time taking long hot showers, sleeping, and playing with my hair. Smee brought me my meals, which I hardly picked at due to the fact that they were only barely edible, but he was hardly good company.

On the third day, I spent my morning singing to myself. Music helps me organize my feelings. I was bloody miserable. So all the songs I sang reflected my despair: "On My Own" and "I Dreamed A Dream" from Les Misérables, "Memory" from Cats, and "Send In The Clowns" from A Little Night Music. Halfway through "Memory", I was in tears. I barely got to the end through my hitched sobs. I curled up on my bed and smothered my face in a pillow, shaking with the intensity of my anguish.

As I started to calm down, I heard the sound of tiny bells. Very familiar tiny bells. I lifted my head up. "Tink?"

"I'm right here," she called from the bedpost. "Are you alright?"

"Do I look alright?" I asked with a sad smile. My face was all red and blotchy, tears tracked down my cheeks.

She flew over to sit beside me on the pillow. "What's happened? I thought you were so excited to come back?" The pixie's countenance turned dark. "What did he do to you?"

I sighed sadly. "Nothing. It was my fault. Oh Tinker Bell, I've ruined everything!" I cried as my waterworks started up again.

She tried to soothe me the best she could. "Shhh. I'm sure it's not as bad as you think. What could you have possibly have done?"

I explained the conversation between Hook and myself. Tink listened intently, a concerned look in her eyes. "And now I'm locked in here. I can't get out to see the Captain to try to fix things, and he doesn't seem to want to see me. He's either furious at me, or incredibly hurt. Or possibly both. I wouldn't blame him."

"You really do care, don't you?" she asked in a quiet voice.

I nodded. What else was there to say? I must have cared to get this broken up over it.

I wiped my eyes on the sleeve of my dress and sighed. "Enough about me and my pathetic life. How are you and the boys?"

"Oh I'm just fine. The Lost Boys seem alright enough. But Peter…"

"What's the matter with Peter?"

"I'm not quite sure. I don't know if he's sad or angry. He was really upset when I told him that you returned to the pirates. He kept yelling about betrayal and grownups and girls and so forth. He shut himself away in his room for a whole day, and since then he's just been flying around the island by himself. When he comes back, he either shouts at the boys or just mopes about. I came to find see you because I'm not sure what to do. He's never been upset for so long before."

"Oh Tink, I'm so sorry. It seems I've upset everyone. Should I come back and see Peter and try to explain things?" I felt so horrible. I'd ruined everything for everyone. Peter hated me, Hook hated me, and I hated me as a result. The guilt was starting to make me sick.

Tinker Bell noticed my obvious distress. "Well I was originally going to suggest that, but seeing as things aren't going so well for you here, I don't think that would be the best idea."

"Yes," I agreed, "skipping out on Hook again doesn't seem wise. Not to mention that I can't get out of this room, let alone off the ship."

"No one ever opens the door? Not in three days?"

"Well Smee brings me meals of sorts a few times each day, but he locks the door again when he leaves," I explained.

She gave a sly smirk. "Well he's not so imposing."

"No, he's usually very nice…" I trailed off and stared at her with wide eyes. I realized what she was saying. I could escape. I could quite easily escape this room and fly away. "But that's insane! They all have guns and things and I'm their prisoner!"

She raised her eyebrows. "Do you really think after what's happened that Hook would let any harm come to you?"

"But I really shouldn't leave, Tink. That wouldn't make me seem very contrite, which I promise I am."

Tink smiled once more. "Just because you leave the room, you don't have to leave the ship. You just need to talk to him to explain things, don't you? He won't see you, so you'll have to see him."

I had to giggle. "Well when you put it that way…" My mind began whirling with possibilities for escaping my cabin prison. I stared off into space as I schemed.

Tinker Bell, noticing that I wasn't going to be a very good conversationalist until I'd figured this out, decided to go back to Peter. "I should go. Peter will wonder where I am. I'll do my best to make him feel better, but I don't think he'll really understand until he talks to you."

I turned back to her. "I'll come see Peter as soon as I can, Tink. But you understand that I need to smooth things over with Hook, right?"

"Of course." She patted my hair with her tiny hand. "You're trying to help us. And we all appreciate it, even Peter, although he'd never admit it. But you have to do what's best for you. And what's best for you is to make your stupid pirate see how much you care for him. Everything will work out, I'm sure."

"Thank you so much. I don't know what I'd do here without you."

She laughed that beautiful jingling laugh. "You'd be fine. Maybe a little sadder and lonelier, but just fine. I can't believe you didn't think of this before now."

"Well that's only because I'm too nice and sweet for my own good."

With another giggle, she flew back out the open porthole above my bed and back to Peter Pan.

I was left alone to my thoughts, of which there were many. I knew what I had to do. Determined, I got dressed and fixed my hair. I was seeing my captain tonight. I needed to look my best. My wardrobe was now full of various styles of dresses from various eras of history in every color imaginable. They filled the most materialistic part of my soul with joy.

After much deliberation, I decided to favor a gorgeous navy blue satin ball gown with fantastic sliver beading. I was quite pleased with my appearance. And just like the first night I had dinner with the captain, I was nervous and desperate for him to like it as well.

I knew Smee was due to bring me some slop for dinner in about half an hour, so I waited on my bed, fidgeting with a loose bead on my bodice and humming a few strains of "I Have Confidence" from The Sound of Music. It was a Broadway sort of day, and I found this song to be rather apropos for what I was about to attempt.

At last, I heard Smee knock. I called for him to enter and hurried over to hide beside the door. My heart pounded in my chest as he fumbled with the lock. He opened the door and I slipped my right foot out of my shoe.

"Miss Olivia?" he called, walking into the room. I mustered all the strength in my body and karate kicked Smee in the back. He fell down face first with a loud thud. I jammed my foot back into my shoe and raced out the door before he could get back up.

I knew exactly what I was going to do. I had it all planned. Since I didn't know where the captain would be, I figured the easiest thing would be to just hide in his cabin. I knew where that was, so there shouldn't have been a problem making a beeline to his room.

That was the plan. In hindsight, I didn't really think it through all the way. I had no contingency plan. There were a lot of things I hadn't counted on.

For example, I had forgotten the way I run in heels. I'm perfectly capable of getting around in four inch heels, but…well…I'm adorable and feminine when I run but really not very functional with my dainty little steps. I'm sure the crew was all incredibly amused by me, scurrying across the deck, my full skirt held up to my knees. I think they were all too stunned to stop me.

I got to the cabin just fine, thankfully. I threw the door open and slammed it behind me, crumpling on the other side, closing my eyes as I tried to catch my breath. The adrenaline was pumping. This was crazy. But I did it. I actually did it. Now I just had to wait for Captain Hook.

Someone cleared their throat. My eyes snapped open and my heart froze. I forgot to notice that I wasn't alone. Oops.


	10. Chapter 10

****A/N: It's Wednesday again! Yay update! So sorry to leave you all on a cliffhanger there. But Olivia and Hook have returned, and things are about to change (for the better, I think). I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and everyone who hasn't. For those of you who put this story as an alert and/or favorite, thanks so much! It's amazing to see how many people are enjoying my little elaboration on a recurring dream. Please review if you haven't already! If you have, review again! :)

**Chapter 10: Clarification**

I was speechless. My heart was pounding in my ears. My body was frozen. There was a lump in my throat that threatened to cause me to burst into tears.

He looked furious. There was a fire in his eyes that scared me to death. He strode over to me, and my entire being shut down for just a moment. But then, all of a sudden, his gaze softened, and he gave a sympathetic smile. He offered me his hand which I somehow managed to grab a hold of. With that same kind smile I had missed for those three days, he pulled me up into his arms.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered.

Bugger, he was too close. It was too much, too soon. He hated me, didn't he? I mean, he kept me locked in a room with barely any food for three bloody days! "I escaped," I responded quietly.

"So I see." He grinned like he was mocking me.

"Are you angry?" I hoped he wasn't. But he was so hard to read. He could be happy to see me. Or he could be using this smile to hide the fact the he was about to slit my throat with that hook.

He took a fearfully long time to answer me. He seemed to be searching my eyes the way I was searching his. "No. I've been waiting for you."

That shook me back to my sanity. I stepped back. "I'm sorry, you've been waiting for me to escape?"

"I'm surprised it took you so long."

"You bastard! You locked me up for DAYS just to see how long it would take me to come crawling back to you!" The fear and adrenaline was replaced by rage. Perhaps just the littlest bit of hurt. Alright, I was very hurt. There I was, all those hours, alone and guilty about how I had made _him_ feel, and he was just dragging me along? For what? His own sadistic pleasure?

He reached for my arm to pull me back into his embrace. I dodged him and backed further away. "You're upset," he said (quite stupidly, in my opinion).

I could have slapped him across his gorgeous face. "OF COURSE I'M BLOODY UPSET!"

His entire expression softened, and even through my fury, I could see the painful guilt in his eyes. "Please let me explain."

I took a deep breath. I couldn't let myself get so upset. I'd end up doing something else to upset us both. I sat down on the bench of the harpsichord. "Alright, explain."

Hook furrowed his brow. I don't think he quite knew what to say. I suppose he thought I wasn't going to let him say his piece. But I knew better than to keep arguing. I lost him for three days, and I had just gotten him back. Well, not quite. Now it was his turn to try and get me back.

"First, Miss Olivia, I have no intention of using you in any way." I snorted in disbelief. "No, allow me to finish. Originally, yes, I did want to use you as bait for Pan. But then you had all of your demands when you first arrived, to which I agreed. You in turn _did_ agree to do what I asked of you. But that night when you came to my cabin and sang…" he trailed off with a smile, and I couldn't help but blush. "Well, I started to rethink some things. But before I could speak to you again, you were gone. I was worried that I'd driven you off by my behavior, so when you returned, I was naturally pleased. However you did say some rather cruel things about the both of us, which I quite resent. I wasn't sure what you thought about me or…us…And I wasn't sure how to find out."

"So you kept me prisoner?" I was skeptical. I wanted to believe him, that he was just as confused and unsure as I was, but…he was Captain Hook, feared pirate of Neverland, so…

"As you have recently found, you could have easily escaped at any time. Smee was instructed to let you leave if you tried to. Why didn't you?"

I felt like an idiot. But I did have to defend my pride. "I assumed you hated me, based on how you were now treating me, and the awful things I said. I didn't want to fight back in order to give you cause to do something truly terrible to me."

He came to me and kneeled down so his eyes were level with mine. He raised his hook and gently stroked my cheek with the back of the cold silver metal. I shivered at the touch. "I'd never do anything to harm you, Miss Olivia," he whispered. "Please believe me."

My throat got that lump in it again. I tried to swallow the ball of emotion, but it wouldn't dissipate. "I want to, but…"

"But what, my dear?"

"You _are_ a pirate. You remember that, right? That doesn't exactly inspire trust and confidence."

"I am also a gentleman, as you have said. A gentleman does not go back on his word to a lady. Especially an exquisite lady such as yourself."

The tears escaped my eyes and another pink blush crept up my cheeks. "Exquisite?"

Hook reached up and wiped my tear away with his hand. "Yes. And a lady. Don't ever think less of yourself, for I never shall."

Oh I was such a goner by that point. He was romantic and eloquent and the way he looked at me, with such concern and adoration. He was unlike any man I'd ever encountered. I leaned forward, closing the distance between our lips…

A loud knock came at the door. God dammit! It seems my captain and I were destined to never share a romantic kiss.

We paused with our noses almost touching. His black eyes burned with frustration. I let out a tiny giggle. As I had said before, I was entertained as long as Hook's wrath was not directed at me.

He sighed in exasperation. "Don't move. I don't want you to disappear again."

"Yes, Captain."

Hook stood and moved away. I remained on the bench, watching as he ripped open the door. As always, Smee was on the other side. "What do you want, Mr. Smee?" His voice was sharp and dangerous.

The poor little fat man was shaking with fear. As he should. "S-s-sorry Cap'n, but you said I should alert you if Miss Olivia escaped. And sh-she's escaped." I couldn't help but notice that his face seemed very red and his nose didn't seem quite right. I think he must have fallen on his face. I did hope I hadn't broken his nose.

"Get out. NOW!" Hook slammed the door on his mate and turned back around to me. His red coat swished around his legs as he moved. I smiled as I noted how dashing it made him look. "Where were we?" he asked, smiling at the expression on my face.

I stood and walked up to him, snaking my arms up around his neck with a cheeky grin playing on my lips. His head tilted down to meet mine. "Allow me to refresh your memory, Captain."

Finally, the moment we'd been waiting almost a week for: we kissed. And this wasn't just any kiss. His lips were soft and warm. They moved against mine with perfect rhythm and agility. His mouth parted ever so slightly as he gently sucked on my bottom lip. I could barely register the moan escaping me or the fact that his arms securely around my waist were the only things keeping me standing upright. I pulled my body flush against his as our kiss deepened. Our tongues tangled in an ardent dance. He tasted like pure passion. I was lightheaded and dizzy, and my whole body was on fire. I vaguely became aware of the taught muscles of his torso and abdomen pressing against me and his right hand wandering up and down my side. The back curve of the hook was pressing into my back, but I didn't care.

The kiss might have lasted a second or an hour. I really wasn't sure. But we broke away breathless, smiling at one another.

Fortunately, I was the first to come up with something to say. "I do hope that clarifies my feelings for you, Captain. I must say, I've been wanting to do that since the first moment I laid eyes on you."

He grinned widely, then hungrily kissed me again. I smiled under his kiss. This was by far my favorite part of Neverland.


	11. Chapter 11

****A/N: Happy chapter for everyone! Yay! No more angst! For now at least...what kind of story would this be if everyone were happy all the time? I know, it would be a very sweet, happy story. But it would also be boring. But I digress. Please read and review. I love this chapter to pieces and I hope you will too :)

**Chapter 11: Another Dinner, Another Song**

We kissed for quite a while. Well, it was more than that. We snogged. Like hormone-crazed teenagers in the back of a theater. I adored every minute of it.

Unfortunately, the mood was ruined by the very impolite grumbling of my stomach. I pulled away, blushing. I hoped he would mistake my pink cheeks for being flushed from the kiss. He was smiling sweetly at me. I wasn't sure whether it was because he was trying not to laugh or if he found it endearing. From experience, I would say that a man making out with a woman finds almost anything she does to be endearing, which was very good for me. Try as I might, I rarely succeeded in being as thoroughly ladylike as I wanted to be.

"Would you like something to eat, my dear?"

"Yes, thank you. I'm afraid my sorry excuse for dinner ended up on the floor along with Mr. Smee," I admitted, realizing for the first time that I was famished. I hadn't eaten a proper meal in over three days.

"I'll send for something. Anything you desire in particular?" he asked politely. What a gentleman. I wasn't sure if I'd ever get used to it.

"Some form of beef wouldn't go amiss. Perhaps with a nice sauce? Oh and a ridiculously good bottle of wine, if that's alright." I figured I'd be ambitious. He was the one who had practically starved me for his own selfish gain. Expert kissing on his part was not enough to make me forget that. Well, it was until we broke apart. Then reality came back, and there I was, still hungry.

Hook grinned, took my hand in his, and placed a lingering kiss on my knuckles. "Anything for you, my dear."

I raised an eyebrow. This was new. Was he just kissing up to me (forgive the pun), or was he serious? I tucked that question in the back of my mind, eager to test it later.

The captain opened the door to his cabin and called out, "Joseph!"

No way. The pink shirt and fez-clad pirate who answered the summons was the one I previously dubbed Stalin due to his glorious mustache and generally terrifying demeanor. His name was Joseph. Joseph Stalin. What were the odds? I giggled at the hilarious coincidence.

Hook requested our dinner, and then shut the door to return to me. He looked me up and down with that very distinctive masculine glint in his eyes. "That dress is very beautiful."

"Thank you, Captain. I chose it in hopes that you would approve," I replied with a playful smile on my lips.

He came close to me and stroked the back of his hook along my right side, from the top of the gown beneath my arm, down the curve of my waist, and resting it at my hip. Very eager to continue this game, I ran my hands down the front of his chest. I was surprised but very pleased to feel the strong muscles beneath his clothes.

"I approve wholeheartedly, Miss Olivia," he told me in a low, sultry voice.

"I'm glad, Captain." I smiled up at him. "Now, wouldn't you be more comfortable without your coat?" I was heading down a dangerous path, but I didn't care.

He grinned in response and removed his arms from my waist so that I could push the jacket from his shoulders and off his body. It pooled in a crimson pile at his feet. I placed my hands on his torso once more. I contemplated his remaining attire out loud. "You know, I'm not sure how I feel about this pink shirt."

"You don't like it?"

"The shirt itself is fine, but it is pink. Not a very menacing, pirate-y color."

He frowned. "I've never had any complaints before."

"That's because you're the captain. No one would ever dare disparage you."

"And you would dare?" he asked, leering at me again. Maybe I'd overstepped my bounds. I could apologize and retract my statement. After all, it was just a pink shirt. What did it matter? Or…

"Yes. I think I've earned that right," I told him. I held my head high, and I would bet my eyes were flashing defiantly. He had said he would do anything for me. I thought a shirt was a harmless place to start.

He did not respond. Hook eyed me carefully, somewhere between being angry with my impertinence and actually convinced by my argument.

"Captain Hook, I told you in my first moments here that I am not afraid of you. As a result, I will not hesitate in telling you how I feel about things. Unless you'd prefer I lie to you."

That seemed to get through to him. He cupped my cheek in his hand. "No, my dear, I do not want you to lie to me. After all, it is only a shirt. Perhaps pink is not my color. Do you have a preference of a different hue?"

I'd prefer him with no shirt at all, but that wasn't really a practical option. "White might be sufficient. Or perhaps a nice pattern. How do you feel about paisley?" He looked horrified. I burst out laughing. "I'm only kidding. I'd never put you in paisley, Captain."

He sighed in relief, but was interrupted from responding when Stalin—or Joseph, if I wanted to call him by his actual name—came into the cabin with our dinner. The captain once again pulled out my chair for me at the dining table. Only this time, he placed a lingering kiss on the back of my hand. The way he looked up into my eyes gave me a tingle in the pit of my stomach. It was a feeling I was familiar with but hadn't felt in quite sometime. I knew my initial reactions to Hook were strong, but this was altogether ridiculous. If I had given in to my whims, I would have told him to forget about dinner and taken him right there on the table. I blinked furiously in order to keep my mind away from my more carnal interests.

The captain and I had a pleasant meal. It was delicious, as always. And as per my request, the wine was exquisite. When we were finished, I was full and nicely buzzed. Looking back, I don't think it was such a good idea to drink so much, considering where my mind was at the start of the meal.

When our plates were cleared, the captain took my hand and led me to the harpsichord. "I thought that perhaps we might share another song, my dear. Your voice is truly exceptional."

Again with the flattery. It never got old. "Thank you, Captain. Your playing is fascinating to me. You are incredibly adept for having only one hand."

He held up his hook and regarded it thoughtfully. "I've had this hook a long time. And I have always had a penchant for music. I did not want my misfortune to take that away from me. Now, what would you like to sing?"

"Well I do love opera. And as you've seen, I am a soprano. If you play an aria, I hopefully will know it."

He sat down and began playing Dome Epais from Lakmé. I wasn't sure how he knew it, as he left the real world in the eighteenth century, and Lakmé was written in 1883, but I decided not to question it. Technically, the song was a duet for two sopranos, but it was also one of my favorites, and I knew every line. I happily sang it, even though I was lacking a partner for my harmony. It seemed the captain wanted the harmony as well, so he created the harmonies in his accompaniment. It was incredibly beautiful and romantic.

When the song was over, I sat down in his lap and kissed him squarely on the mouth. I really couldn't help it. I think that must have been the wine's influence. I really only intended it to last a moment, but he pulled me close to him and deepened the kiss. I didn't protest. Instead, I threaded my fingers through his thick black hair and enjoyed myself.

At last we had to pull away for air. He was smiling kindly at me. "I don't think I'll ever become tired of that."

I gave him a quick peck on the tip of his nose. "I hope you don't, as I certainly shan't, Captain." I clambered off his lap and moved toward the door. I needed to leave before I wasn't able to remember why I couldn't stay.

"Where are you off to?" he asked, rather un-eager to see me go.

"Bed, Captain Hook. My own, specifically. It has been quite an exciting evening for me, and I'm rather tired."

He stood up and pulled me back into his arms and away from the door. "Must you go?"

I sighed contentedly with my head on his chest. "Yes. Don't forget, Captain, that you are a gentleman, and I am a lady." I stepped back to look into his eyes in order to make sure he knew I was serious.

He softly kissed my forehead. "You're right, my dear. I shall not keep you against your will."

"You've already done that."

He frowned at me, but I giggled, and his expression lightened. "Yes, I apologize. Go to bed, my dear. Sleep well." With one final kiss, he released me from his gentle grasp.

"Thank you, Captain, for everything. Goodnight."

I departed his cabin and went back to my own. I hummed Dome as I changed into my nightgown. It was miraculously clean. More Neverland magic, I supposed.

Finally, I got to fall asleep perfectly happy. I had gotten a nice meal, a beautiful song, and, most importantly, the affection of a wonderful man. And I had somehow, despite my greater desires, kept my virtue and dignity.

I could honestly say that getting kidnapped was the best thing that had ever happened to me. What a lovely poster child I was for Stockholm Syndrome.


	12. Chapter 12

****A/N: Olivia is happy. So that's nice. Enjoy this latest installment and review! :)

**Chapter 12: Solving More Problems**

I woke up more refreshed and happy than I had since arriving in Neverland. I sang in the shower (Faster by Matt Nathanson) and danced around my cabin while I got dressed in a cute pink cotton dress that came down just below my knees. When I had gotten myself all nice and pretty, I exited the cabin.

My goal was to find Mr. Smee and get some breakfast. Instead, I got grabbed around the waist and pulled into a fiery kiss the moment I shut my door behind me. I was released as quickly as I had been grabbed.

"Golly Moses!" I cried.

Hook grinned down at me. "Good morning, my dear."

I smiled and put my arms around his neck. "It is now," I told him seductively. I planted another, more lingering kiss on his lips, not caring at all who saw. I was so ridiculously happy, I could barely believe it.

When we finally broke away, we stood in each other's arms for a while. "What would you like to do today, Miss Olivia?" he asked.

I paused for a moment before answering. "I'm not sure. If you aren't too busy, we could spend the day together. Now that we've smoothed things over between us…" I trailed off as I remembered the last time I'd used the phrase 'smoothing things over.' I'd been talking to Tink. I promised I'd go back and see Peter once I 'smoothed things over' with Hook. But based on the last time Peter Pan had been mentioned between Hook and myself, he wouldn't exactly be pleased to let me leave and help Peter. This would take some interesting finagling on my part.

Hook noticed my dazed pause. "What was that, Miss Olivia?"

"Oh, I just hoped that perhaps we could just sort of get to know one another better. In the brief time we've spent together, we haven't really talked much."

He pulled me closer so I flush against his body. "You're right. We've spent our time doing much more enjoyable things."

I giggled and kissed him softly. "Quite right. However we'll have plenty of time for that, Captain. But I think we should have a talk. A nice, quiet, civil conversation. If it's alright with you."

He placed a tender peck on my lips. "Anything you wish." Captain Hook stepped away but kept his arm around my waist. "Shall we go into my cabin for some privacy?"

I was about to accept his offer but I decided against it. "No, why don't we stay out here. It's a lovely day. There's no need for us to be cooped up inside."

"Very well. Come, we'll sit out on deck."

Hook led me to the chart table we ate dinner at on my first night. He again held my chair out for me. "So what would you like to talk about?"

I wasn't quite sure where to start. It would be best to sort of ease into the topic, I thought. But there really wasn't a very tactful way to do that. I decided to open with a disclaimer. "I'd like you to promise to hear me out and not get angry until I'm finished. And please don't shout. I'd like you to simply sit and listen and respond in a quiet, calm fashion. Do you think you can do that?"

Hook didn't respond. He narrowed his eyes at me, obviously seeing that wasn't going to be a particularly pleasant conversation. I prayed it would go better than I was expecting.

"Alright, well, I suppose I'll just get it out. What exactly is your intention regarding Peter Pan?"

He scoffed, "My dear, you've known from the beginning that I intend to destroy that brat!"

Great. I should have expected that. "Why?"

The captain regarded me curiously. "It's what I've always done. I'm a pirate. I am duty-bound by my chosen occupation to exact revenge on those who grievously wrong me."

At that moment, Smee walked by, and I caught his attention. "Mr. Smee, could you bring me some breakfast, please?"

"What would you like Miss Olivia?"

"I'd like a two egg omelet with cheese, sausage and onion. And a cup of black tea. Do you want anything, Captain?" He shook his head. "That's all, Smee. Thank you."

Smee rushed off to feed me and I turned back to my captain. "So how exactly has Peter wronged you?"

He held up his hook with a very cynical expression on his face. "I had a hand here before I met Pan. That boy has given me a physical handicap and a crippling fear of that blasted crocodile that follows me everywhere for another taste of my flesh!"

I frowned. If I were Hook, I'd be upset as well. But this had gone on for years and years. "Don't you get tired of failed attempts at revenge? You haven't been able to pay Peter back for what he did to you, and you've been at this for ages!"

A flicker of despair passed through those cold black eyes for just a moment before Captain Hook looked away from me. "Your breakfast has arrived, my dear. We can continue this conversation once you've been properly fed," he said quietly.

He watched me as I ate my omelet and drank my tea. He leaned back in his chair and lit up his double cigars. I suppressed my smile at the sight. It was whimsical and strange yet oddly dignified. Our eyes met for an instant, and I felt that familiar warmth bubbling inside me. But I had to remain focused. I kept my eyes intently fixed on my plate, painfully aware that he was still watching me.

When my plate was cleared, the captain stood and offered me his hand. "We should resume our conversation somewhere more private. I'd rather not be overheard."

I nodded and let him lead me back to his cabin. I'd spent a lot of time there lately. Not that I minded, seeing as every time I was there, I ended up in his arms. His strong, muscular arms. Lord in heaven, I was distracting myself now. Focus, Olivia!

"Now, Miss Olivia, you wanted to know if I get tired of attempting to exact revenge. The answer is, very plainly, yes. I would much prefer to spend my time doing something other than planning new ways to bring down that horrible boy. But I will not give up and be seen as a failure to my crew. And, in all honesty, I have nothing else to do other than go after Pan." That sadness was in his eyes again. I finally understood. He was trapped in this never-ending fight. No one would ever win, and it would continue indefinitely as a result.

I didn't really know what to say. I stared off into the distance, processing what he told me and trying to figure out what to do from there. I was vaguely aware that Hook had inched closer to me. His soft lips pressed warm kisses on the back of my neck, and his hand reached around to rest on my stomach. A happy sigh escaped me as I tilted my head to allow his caresses to continue. God this was nice. I placed one hand on his, the other reached around to stroke his cheek. I could feel his smile at the pulse point behind my ear. Could there ever be any man so wonderful?

Wait, what was I doing? I was supposed to be worrying about Peter, not getting it on with the pirate set on destroying him! "Stop distracting me. We haven't finished talking yet!"

"But isn't this much nicer than talking about that child?" he mumbled into my neck.

Yes. Yes it was. Dammit, focus! "That isn't the point," I asserted, pulling away from him.

Hook groaned in frustration. I deeply sympathized. "Why do you want to know so much about Pan? If it bothers you that I wanted to use you to lure him into a trap, I'll come up with something else that doesn't involve your participation."

Oh no, that was not an option. I was involved now, whether I wanted to be or not. I couldn't give up. And I promised Tink that I'd protect them. "I don't want you to come up with something else. I don't want you to hurt Peter Pan or Tinker Bell or the Lost Boys. I want all this fighting to stop, and I think you do too."

Slowly but surely, Hook's face flushed bright red. It seemed I had enraged him. Honestly, it was only a matter of time.

He took a deep breath to calm himself, for which I was grateful. "So is this why you returned to me? To convince me on behalf of Pan to give up? You were just manipulating me?" He began to pace, mumbling to himself, "I should have known not to get involved with a prisoner, especially after she spent time with Pan. Of course he turned her against me. It wouldn't be hard."

Now he was pissing me off. I had been mostly honest with him throughout all of this. I did not enjoy being doubted. "Stop it right there! Do you really think so low of me that I would manipulate you so flippantly? I came back here because I actually missed you! Yes, Peter took me away, and I did develop sympathy for him and Tink and the Lost Boys. I like them, and I don't want to see them hurt. But I am the only person on this bloody island outside of your crew that has any affection for you, and you're lucky to have me on your side!"

He gave a small smirk. "You have affection for me?"

"If only you knew, Captain. But that is beside the point. Tinker Bell, whom I have become rather good friends with, came to me yesterday morning when I was in tears and gave me the idea of escaping to come find you. She also informed me that Peter Pan is miserable and very upset, and she doesn't know how to help him. I told her that I would go talk to him as soon as I smoothed things over with you. Which I have. I didn't want to just leave without explaining things to you, although I could have. I just want to do what's best for everyone, can't you understand that?"

The captain brushed back a strand of my hair with his hook. I know it was meant affectionately, but it was slightly creepy. "You are much more virtuous than I originally thought, my dear."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

He smiled. "It means that I was right about you being a lady."

"Well don't let my sudden righteousness fool you. I find virtue to be vastly overrated," I replied with a sly grin.

"I look forward to testing that theory when you return, Miss Olivia." He placed a kiss on my forehead. "Go take care of the brat. See what you can do. I'd be willing you to negotiate, seeing as it is so important to you that I play nicely with the neighbors."

That was unexpected, but I was glad. "You are wonderful. Thank you. I'll be back as soon as I can." I gave him one more quick kiss, and he followed me outside. "Don't miss me too much, Captain," I called out, rising up in the air as I gracefully flew back to Hangman's Tree.


	13. Chapter 13

****A/N: Hello, my darling readers! So I've got quite a lot going on this week. I'm moving into my apartment on Wednesday then going to Disneyland for the weekend. And yes, Peter Pan is the first ride I will go on :) So because I won't be near a computer for a while, I'm going to update today and tomorrow. Read and enjoy! And remember, nothing says thank you like reviews!

**Chapter 13: Explaining**

"Hello in there!" I called as I reentered Hangman's Tree. The fifteen Lost Boys came from every direction and nearly tackled me to the ground.

"Olivia! You're back!" they all shouted and cheered. Tootles looked especially thrilled to see me.

I got them to back away from me to let me breathe. I'm not very good with crowds. The boys were all so excited. It was lovely to be so wanted. "Yes, I'm back. I did miss you all. It feels like I've been gone a lot longer than a few days. What have I missed, boys?"

They all started chattering at once again. I caught snippets of things, something about Peter and yelling and being sad and so forth. I giggled at the children and noticed Tinker Bell fly in to meet me.

"Hey boys, I've got to talk to Tink for a bit. But I promise I'll come back in just a little while, okay?"

They all nodded and went back to whatever was occupying them before I arrived. I followed her outside. We flew up to a tree where we could sit and talk in private.

"You're back so soon. Did everything work out with you and Hook?" Tink tried to act excited for me, but I could tell that she still thought I was insane for feeling about Hook as did.

"Yes, thank you. Everything is absolutely wonderful," I replied with a huge grin. I proceeded to explain everything that happened since she left me in my cabin the day before, from kicking down Smee to my breakfast on deck with the captain. "Which brings me to why I'm here. I told you that I'd come back and talk to Peter about why I left and so forth. I also am going to try to convince him to negotiate a deal with Hook to end this ridiculous feud."

Tink scoffed, "You think Hook will agree to that? He has made it his life's purpose to destroy us ever since Peter fed his hand to the crocodile. The pirates will never give up so long as Hook still wants his revenge."

I gave a sly smile. "That's before he met me. It's absolutely incredible, Tink, the way he makes me feel. I've never been treated so well by a man before. I know it's unbelievable, but I think he might just fall in love with me too."

The pixie scrunched up her little face in slight disgust. "Whatever makes you happy, Olivia. It seems kinda ridiculous for me to think that Hook could ever love anyone, but maybe you know better." She sighed before continuing, "So what do you want Peter and Hook to agree to?"

"I'm not quite sure yet. I'll have to see how cooperative each of them will be. Hook said he'd be willing to 'play nice with the neighbors' because it means so much to me, but as I said, I don't know how he'll react to an actual proposition of peace. Do you think Peter would agree to something?"

"You'll have to talk to Peter. I don't think he'll be receptive to anything with the mood he's in now. I really hope you can talk some sense into him, Olivia. He's been really broody since you left. I've never seen him like this for more than an hour or so, and I'm worried." Tink was so sincere whenever she talked about Peter. It was really sweet.

"So where is Peter?"

She shrugged, "Who knows. He flies around the island all by himself, never really talking to anyone. He won't listen to me or the boys. That's why I'm hoping you can get through to him."

"I'll do my best, Tink. But can I count on your support for this negotiation, whenever it ends up happening?"

Tinker Bell smiled brightly. "Of course! I don't like Peter doing such dangerous things to fight the pirates. And you're my friend, so I'll always help you in any way I can."

Thank the lord. At least I had one person in this bloody place I could count on. "Tinker Bell, I'd hug you if I could."

She laughed her jingling little laugh and flitted up to where I was sitting to hug me around the neck. I laughed as well and patted her back gently, sprinkling pixie dust everywhere.

Just then, a green blur streaked through the forest. "Peter!" I shouted.

He stopped abruptly and turned to face me with a scowl. "Come crawling back have you? Figured out that pirates aren't too nice? Well you can't stay here." He turned away and flew away.

I think I actually growled. I, Olivia Jones, Oxford graduate, growled. What was the world coming to? "Tink, I'll be back soon. That boy is testing my patience, and he will be on the losing end of this battle, I can guarantee it."

I kicked off from the tree branch and shot into the forest after Peter. He was the better flyer, but I had improved since I left him last. And I was angry, which fueled my pursuit. I could see him about a hundred feet ahead. He was trying to lose me in the trees. I would not have that. "PETER PAN! STOP THIS FOOLISHNESS THIS INSTANT!" I bellowed.

He did as I commanded, which was probably for the best. I think my tone shocked him. Everyone in Neverland seemed to underestimate me. I wasn't sure if I liked that or not.

"Peter, can we just sit down somewhere and talk, please? I need to apologize to you and explain some things to you, and I'd prefer to do it on solid ground."

"Yeah, I guess. C'mon, follow me. I know a river we can sit by. It's real nice there." His tone was cold and angry, but at least he seemed willing to hear me out.

We sat down beside the river. He was right, it was rather nice. The trees were spaced close enough together to provide shade, but far enough apart to keep the area from feeling crowded. The river flowed gently through the rocks and such in its way. The current wasn't strong, and the water seemed shallow enough to wade through if one felt the need to cross. I quite liked it.

"Talk, girl," Peter demanded. He sat against a tree with his arms folded in front of his chest like a pouting child. This was not going to be easy. Or at all fun. This is not how I wanted to spend my day.

I sighed and took a moment to collect my thoughts. "Peter, I first want to apologize for leaving without saying anything to you. It was very rude of me and not fair to you, especially after you were so good to me that day. So I'm sorry." I paused and waited for his response. Hopefully it would soften him at least a little bit.

"Why did you leave?" he asked quietly, not meeting my eyes.

I was ready for this. "I was unhappy. And when a person is unhappy, they should go somewhere that they are happy, don't you think?" I said with a smirk. He would understand that. That was how Peter Pan lived his life.

"Yeah, I guess. Tink said you wanted to go back to Hook. Is that true?" He sounded hopeful that I'd say no. I hated to disappoint him.

"I'm afraid it is. You see, Captain Hook has actually treated me really wonderfully. I told you when you took me away from the Jolly Roger that I was happy there. Hook makes me happy, Peter. He and I have an understanding of sorts. I would have come back sooner, but I couldn't."

"Why not?" There was the Peter I knew: too nosey and too curious for his own good.

"I was sort of being kept prisoner. It isn't what it sounds like. Well, it is, but it was all just a big misunderstanding. Hook and I have worked everything out, and he actually thought it would be a good idea for me to come see you." So I was lying. I think I was entitled to stretch the truth just a little bit.

"Yeah, I'm sure he wanted you to come back to convince me to follow you right into the line of their cannon fire," he replied cynically.

"I think that was the plan originally, but I've convinced the Captain otherwise."

Peter stood up, obviously upset. "He's lying, Olivia! You can't trust anything that old codfish says! He wants to kill me, and when he gets what he wants, he'll kill you too. That's what pirates do!"

"Peter Pan, I know that your experiences have taught you that, but I disagree. The reason Hook kept me prisoner for three days because he was angry at me for trying to protect you! I am on Captain Hook's side, but I promised Tinker Bell, and I am promising you that I will never let anything happen to any of you. I care about all of you, and I'm risking my own happiness and safety to protect you. Can you please get that through your pointy-eared ginger skull!"

Peter narrowed his eyes at me. "You got in trouble because of me? I thought you didn't care about what happened to me."

I took a deep breath and replied calmly, "What made you think that?"

"Well, the way you left. You didn't want to be with me and the boys and Tink; you wanted to be with Hook. I thought you were gonna help him get me."

"Of course not, Peter. Don't be daft. What sort of person would I be if I wanted the great Peter Pan to be defeated?"

"A pirate."

"Fair point. But I think I've found a way to keep Hook from harming you or the boys." I certainly hoped that Peter had forgiven me and would now be receptive to my idea.

"Yeah? How?" He floated up from where he was sitting, gazing at me in interest. I caught his attention. Good.

"If I remember Uncle Michael's stories, the Lost Boys and the Indians have an arrangement where you fight each other and the winner lets the losers go until the next time. Is that correct?"

"Yeah, it's all just a game they play. No one gets hurt, and everyone has fun."

I smiled, internally congratulating myself for my own brilliance. "So why not do the same with you and Hook? If you get him at the point of your sword, you win. If he gets you at the point of his sword, he wins. Then you just let each other go until you meet again. That way, you can each focus on winning instead of killing each other."

"I'd never kill anyone, Olivia. That's what pirates do." Peter frowned.

"But you were preparing to mount an attack on the Jolly Roger to get the pirates to leave the island forever. Isn't that why you've recruited so many more boys?"

"Well yeah, but what's wrong with that?"

I looked at him very seriously. "Peter, the pirates have no where else to go. Sending them back to my world would be just as bad as killing them. Neverland is their home just like it is yours."

He cocked his head to the side. "Huh. I never thought of it that way. You're kinda smart for a girl. And for a grown-up."

"Yes, Peter. I'm really quite remarkable. Now can I go back to Hook and see if he'll agree to the arrangement?" I stood up from my resting place by the river.

"You're leaving already?"

"No, I promised the Lost Boys that I'd spend some time with them. I thought we could all have lunch together, and then I'd spend the afternoon at Hangman's Tree, if that's alright."

Peter perked right up. "Oh sure, that'd be great. C'mon Olivia, let's go eat!"

I laughed at his boyish enthusiasm. "Alright Peter, I'm coming. I would, however, like to return to Captain Hook for dinner." My mind wandered back to the pirate ship and my wonderful pirate who was waiting for me. Every dinner I spent with him was magical, and I couldn't wait to have another one.

Peter agreed that I could leave before dinner. Together, we flew back to his hideout where we were given a grand welcome. I'm not sure if the boys were more excited to spend the afternoon with me or to see Peter with a smile on his face. Either way, we all had a wonderful time.


	14. Chapter 14

****A/N: Another chapter for you all! Thank you Indigold10 for reading and reviewing like a boss. You are my heterosexual life partner and this is unfortunately the last chapter I will post with you right beside me. But to all the rest of you out there, reviews are greatly appreciated. If you review this chapter, you will get a shout-out in the next one! Anyway, that's enough pandering. Enjoy the chapter. It's one of my favorites :)

**Chapter 14: Proposal**

I flew back to the Jolly Roger without incident, thankfully. The captain must have told them not to shoot at me. That was a nice change.

Hook was out on the deck, going over his charts on the table. I soared down to stand right where he was studying. "Hello, darling," I greeted brightly.

"Good evening, my dear." He reached up, put his arms around my waist, and lifted me off the table with a twirl. I laughed in surprise. When I was back on the ground, he pulled me in for a searing kiss. I couldn't have been happier.

"It's only been a few hours, but I have certainly missed you. Spending so long with children is utterly exhausting," I complained.

"Did you accomplish what you set out to do, Miss Olivia?" he asked.

"I think so. Peter was eventually receptive to what I had to say, and he seemed much better when I left. The boys were glad to see me, and Tink was happy I could be there to help." I paused for a moment. "I do have something rather important to discuss with you at dinner." After a bit of reflection, I added, "In private, preferably."

He regarded me carefully, wary of whatever it was I had to say. The last time we spoke in private was when I originally broached the topic of peace with Peter. Not exactly a happy memory.

Hook sighed and gave me a soft kiss. "Very well. What would you like for dinner?"

I considered a moment, my mind spinning in a thousand directions. I needed to have a plan on how to talk about my proposal. Proposal…no, Olivia, don't go there…oh and my mind was flooded with images of diamond rings and white gowns and flowers…bollocks. Back to the task at hand. I needed time to collect myself. "Why don't you choose something while I change for supper? I'll meet you in your cabin." I turned sharply and practically ran into my room. I really needed to stop running away from the captain when I didn't know what to say. Hell, I could just snog him silly if I didn't know what else to do. But the running away thing needed to stop.

Ah well. Since I was already in my cabin, I figured I would change. But into what? Obviously something stunning. I opened up my wardrobe. Full of wedding dresses. Son of a…well, I was sort of asking for it. I shut the doors swiftly and scrunched up my face, imagining a variety of exceptional outfits. With a deep breath, I reopened the wardrobe. Much better. Everything I wanted was carefully hung up inside. After much deliberation, I decided on something a little different than what Captain Hook usually saw me in.

A few minutes later, I admired my reflection in the mirror. My hair curled around my shoulders in waves, and I was showing much more skin than was usual for me since being on this ship. The dress was deep emerald green, _very_ low cut, and _very very _tight. The skirt was looser but slit up the side, showing quite a bit of leg. I absolutely adored it.

I was just about to leave my room when a knock came at the door. It was the captain. "I thought I would escort you, my…" he trailed off as he looked me up and down. His black eyes were wide and darkening with desire. Which was exactly my intent.

I grinned. "Do you like my dress?"

He gulped. "Yes, I do, quite a lot." I did like it when he got so flustered. This would probably work to my advantage.

"Is dinner ready?" I asked, batting my eyelashes. He was very distracted. I liked it.

"Uh, yes." He shook himself back to reality. "Shall we? Our meal is all set up in my cabin."

Hook held out his arm which I took. "That would be lovely, Captain. I look forward to what you've prepared. I'm sure it will be wonderful as always." I had other things in mind as well. And by the way Hook was looking at me, he had the same thoughts going through his head as well.

We sat down to dinner (grilled halibut in a beurre blanc sauce, spinach salad, all paired with a delicious sauvignon blanc), and Hook asked me the question I was dreading. "So what is it you wish to discuss with me?"

I was ready for it, however. "I have come up with an arrangement that I think could be very beneficial to you, the crew, Peter Pan, and the Lost Boys. And me. It would do very nicely for me, so keep that in mind," I added with a grin. I shifted in my seat so my cleavage was in prime view. He noticed. Good.

He blinked rapidly, trying desperately to keep his eyes on my face. "Continue, my dear."

"I was thinking that you all could do with Peter what the Indians do with the Lost Boys; you see, they have various battles of strategy and so forth, and whoever captures the other is the winner. Then everyone is let go until the next encounter. So instead of trying to kill Peter, which you've failed in doing thus far, you could just try to beat him in a fight. If he wins, he lets you go with dignity. If you win, you set him free unharmed. What do you think?" I spoke cautiously but quickly. I was really quite nervous for his reaction.

The captain did not speak for a while. He stared at me, his eyes narrowed. I awkwardly took a sip of my wine and pushed my uneaten food around my plate, wishing I could be invisible. I heard him push his chair out and move toward me. I couldn't look at him. What if he hated the idea? What if he wouldn't listen to me? What if I overestimated his feelings for me? Oh lord, what if he was going to kill me?

The hook traced my jawbone. Sweet heaven above, he was going to slit my throat! I braced myself for the slicing and blood and gore, but he simply lifted my chin to look into my eyes. His were kind, not murderous like I expected. He was smiling. I wasn't. I was petrified.

"My dear Miss Olivia, you're trembling. Are you cold?" he asked softly and took his hook away. I shook my head with a couple of sharp jerks. He took my hand off of the table and into his and kissed it before pulling me into his arms. "Come here to me, my sweet." I followed his pull like a rag doll. My palpitating heart began to calm down in his warm embrace. His strong arms had a comforting presence, despite how utterly terrifying I found that bloody hook.

"Better?" he asked, holding me tightly.

I nodded into his chest. I noticed with a small smile that he had changed his shirt from pink to white sometime before dinner.

"Miss Olivia, I am prepared to discuss this proposition of yours, but your sudden change in demeanor is rather concerning. Perhaps we could talk about that first?"

I did not respond. He pulled me over to the bed. That probably wasn't the best idea, considering how vulnerable I was feeling and how scandalously I was dressed.

Captain Hook held me close to him and tenderly kissed my forehead. Immediately, I felt safe. I don't know why. He somehow had the ability to make me feel safe and secure just seconds after making me feel such terror. The fact that I did allow myself to get so frightened was distressing to me. I knew I had nothing to fear. I wasn't afraid of him. So why did I react that way?

"Olivia," he said softly. No 'Miss' this time. Just my name. I couldn't help but notice how sensual it sounded coming from his lips. "Why are you frightened?"

I took a deep breath and looked up at him. "I'm not. I know I'm not, but…I was…and I'm not sure why. I'm so sorry," I whispered. Tears began to prick my eyes. But I wouldn't let myself cry _again_. I'd done enough of that. And I'm really not usually so weepy.

"Why are you sorry? It is I who should apologize to you. I obviously have distressed you in some way, and I assure you I did not intend it. I beg your forgiveness, my darling Olivia."

His darling Olivia. I really had to smile at that. Maybe I hadn't overestimated his affections at all. Thank the lord. Because I was really head over heels with him now. Even with the horror I'd felt just minutes before.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "You did nothing wrong, I promise. It was only my subconscious insecurities getting the better of me. I shall try to not let it happen again."

"I want you to know, Olivia, that I will never harm you in any way. In fact I will pledge myself to you here and now that I shall always endeavor to protect you from harm at all costs. I…I care for you very much. To have you fear me, even subconsciously, upsets me," he told me quietly.

My heart swelled. That was as close to a confession of love as I assumed I'd ever get from a pirate. I stroked his cheek and looked deep into his eyes. "This is just something we will have to work out together, if that's alright. You make me feel like no other man ever has. I never ever want to let you go. I'll stay in your arms forever, if you'll let me." I stopped talking before I went too far.

Captain Hook looked at me sort of strangely. I couldn't read any emotion on his face. But he took me into his arms, leaned me back on his bed, and kissed me like he never kissed me before. I could feel more than just desire, which was so strongly prevalent in his earlier embraces. No, here I could feel…love. It was clear as day. He loved me. Lord knows how, after only a week together, but he loved me. Even if he didn't say it, even if he never said it, I knew. I was glad, because I loved him too.


	15. Chapter 15

****A/N: Hello to all my faithful readers out there! I've got quite a few of you with this story on alert, and I thank you all! I would love to see some more reviews though. If you like Olivia and her wonderful captain, please say so! If you have ANY suggestions or critiques AT ALL, I wanna know! I love you all, and this story, so please let me know you're out there :) I'll respond to each and every one of you personally who review. So enough pandering, and on with the chapter! We're picking up exactly where we left off last time. Captain Hook still has some answers to give...

**Chapter 15: Resisting Temptation**

Eventually I needed to breathe. I was loathed to detach my mouth from his, but one does need oxygen to survive. Pity, really.

Lying supine beneath him, looking up into his eyes, so filled with love and lust, was one of the most magical moments of my life. Hook had a silly smile on his face that I mirrored. I was breathing heavily, and I'm sure I looked thoroughly ravished: tousled hair, swollen lips, flushed cheeks.

He was the first to speak. "I am sorry to take advantage of your virtue, my dear. But are you feeling better?"

I laughed, "My virtue, however little of it I possess, is still intact. You have certainly not taken any advantage that I was not happy to relinquish. And I can honestly say I've never felt better, Captain." I sat up on the bed, and he moved next to me when a thought struck me. "You know, if we're going to continue the way we are, I think I ought to know your proper name. You've dropped the 'Miss' from my name, which I do enjoy. Shouldn't I be able to address you by your first name as well?"

"Certainly, my dear. Go right ahead," he replied with a smirk.

I raised an eyebrow. "I'm afraid I do not know your name. No one has ever told me, if any of them ever knew."

"James," he answered. "My name is Captain James Hook, formerly of His Majesty King George III's imperial navy."

James. Such a nice name. Very English and gentlemanly but still strong and slightly dangerous, just like my wonderful captain. "I do like that. So your last name really is Hook?"

"Originally it was spelled with an 'E' at the end, but I thought I'd take the 'E' off when I got the hook. I thought it would create less confusion. And in answer to your next question, I was quite inebriated when I decided to replace my hand with a hook. Pan sliced off my hand, and I was in agony. I think I drank an entire bottle of rum to dull the pain. When I was drunk, I thought the irony of the hook would be funny. After I woke up with a splitting headache and a hook on my hand, I decided to never drink so much again."

Again, I had to laugh. Pirates were a strange lot. And he was right; I was going to ask if he got the hook because of his name. Clever, that. "That is probably a wise choice, Cap—James." He smiled when I said his name. I kissed him gently before standing up. We were sitting on a bed. I needed to get rid of the temptation of taking him right then and there. Lord knows I wanted to.

I sat back at the dining table, which had been mysteriously cleared while we were busy snogging. James followed me and sat in the chair opposite mine. I think he agreed that our remaining on the bed would lead to things we weren't quite ready for yet. Well, I'm sure we were both ready, but decorum required we wait a bit longer.

"So we had a lovely interlude which I greatly enjoyed, but you were going to tell me what you think of my idea for you and Peter Pan." I didn't want to move to less than pleasant business, but we couldn't avoid it any longer. I deserved an answer from him, and Peter, Tink, and the Lost Boys deserved an answer from me.

"Let me first say that I have no business agreeing to any deal that does not end with Pan's demise; my crew would lose any respect they have left for me. This is the only goal we've had as long as we've been in Neverland. It is the only thing that has kept me here and the only thing that I've had to do with my life." I was going to interrupt but he stopped me. "Defeating Pan has been the only thing that has consumed me until I met you, Olivia. I would like to say that I could give up everything else on this blasted island as long as I have you, but I realize that I cannot realistically expect you to be the only thing in my life."

"Nor do I expect you to. We'd both get rather bored after a while," I interjected.

He smiled and continued, "Precisely. I think these war games with Pan will be pleasantly diverting. And with you by my side, I think I can restrain myself from trying to completely destroying the brat. Seeing as you like the brat so much."

"I like you much better, but yes, I would like the brat to live. And thank you so much. I think perhaps you and Peter should meet privately and discuss the details of the arrangement. I would rather not be the middle man between you two forever."

"Very well. I shall leave you to those arrangements. The only snag in this plan, however, is my crew. They are a bloodthirsty lot."

"You're Captain Hook!" I cried. "Just shoot anyone who opposes you!"

He grinned evilly. Apparently my response pleased him. "Quite right, my dear." He stood up from his chair and moved to offer me his hand. I took it and he led me to the harpsichord. "I thought perhaps a song before you leave me for the night?"

I smiled and nodded. Music with the man I love. What could be better before going to bed? Going to bed with the man I love. Get your head out of the gutter, Olivia! Bother I needed to stop that. For the time being at least.

James expertly played the introduction to another of my very favorite classical songs, Con Te Partirò. Never mind how he knew a song sung by Sarah Brightman and Andrea Bocelli. I always found that sweeping melody to be so romantic and powerful. And, speaking Italian, I love the lyrics as well. The song spoke of going with one's lover on ships to distant seas that only exist for the two to reach together. Perfect for my pirate and I.

What surprised me, however, was when he sang the second verse in his strong tenor. He sounded a bit like Placido Domingo, one of my favorite tenors of all time. James Hook could play _and _sing? This just got better and better.

We ended the song with that incredibly long note that requires every cubic inch of air in my lungs to complete. It's rather difficult to push out a note that high for so long. I collapsed on the bench next to him with a heavy sigh. "Golly that takes a lot. And you! Why have you never sung with me before? You're incredible!"

He put his arm around me and held me close. "I much prefer to hear you, my dear. But this was a nice duet."

"Indeed. How did you know this is my favorite?"

"I didn't. But I quite enjoy it and thought you would too. I'm glad I was correct." He placed a lingering kiss on my temple.

With a smile, I put my hands over the harpsichord and played a scale.

"Do you play, Olivia?"

"I took piano lessons as a child. I hated it. I much prefer to sing. But I love accompaniment, so when there is no one to play for me, I do it for myself. I'm no where near as talented as you, however."

James stood up from the bench. "Play me something."

I sighed. I really didn't want to. I wasn't kidding when I said I wasn't very good. I'm perfectly competent, but nothing magical like James.

"Please?"

That smile undid me. Bugger, I suppose I would have to now. After a moment, I remembered a song I had taught myself to play as a child based on the lullaby Grandma Jane would sing to me when I was little.

I played my intro and began to sing, "The second star to the right shines in the night for you, to tell you that the dreams you plan really can come true. The second star to the right shines with a light so rare, and if it's Neverland you need, its light will lead you there. Twinkle twinkle, little star, so we'll know where you are. Gleaming in the skies above, lead us to the land we dream of. And when our journey is through, each time we say goodnight, we'll thank the little star that shines: the second from the right."

I finished with a slight flourish on the harpsichord and looked up to see James' reaction. He was smiling. "That was beautiful. I've never heard that song before."

"Wendy came up with it, I think. Jane sang it to my brother and me when we were young. Every night when I was young, I'd sing it softly at my window while looking out at the second star to the right, wishing that someday I'd come to Neverland. And here I am!" I stood up from the instrument and went over to where James was standing. I put my arms around his neck, tangling my fingers in his dark locks and pulling his face down to meet mine. I kissed him gently before pulling away to say, "All of my dreams have come true, all because of you."

He did not respond, choosing instead to kiss me deeply again. There it was again. That kiss so full of love. My heart beat faster, and I pulled myself closer to him. Oh lord, how I wanted him. I knew he wanted me too. At that particular moment, I really couldn't remember why I had to resist. What was the point? I loved him, he loved me, we were together, so what was the problem?

James pulled away to take in huge gulps of air. He tried to disentangle himself from my arms, but I clung on, deciding instead to kiss up and down his neck. I reached his earlobe and nipped slightly. James groaned, eliciting a smile from me. He captured my lips in his once more. His kiss was hungry and passionate and lustful.

But suddenly he pulled his entire body from mine and took a few steps back. "Olivia, it is getting late. Perhaps I should escort you to your room and bid you goodnight," he said, panting slightly.

I frowned. I really did not want to go. Why should he want to get rid of me?

When I didn't respond, he spoke once more. "As a gentleman, Olivia, I should not have even let our evening go this far. You are a difficult woman to resist."

"So why try?" I asked with a seductive smile, I took a slow step towards him, making sure to emphasize the sway of my hips in my tight dress.

"Olivia," he warned.

"Yes?" I asked innocently. My eyes told him I was anything _but _innocent.

"I think you should retire to your own room."

My shoulders sagged in defeat. "Oh alright. Your restraint is admirable, darling." I added under my breath, "Annoying but admirable."

He placed his hand on the small of my back and led me out the door and back to my room. The stars were shining brightly outside, and the moon cast eerie shadows on the deck. It was very romantic. My lust was getting a bit overboard. I resigned myself to taking a cold shower when he left.

"Goodnight, Olivia," James whispered, kissing my cheek. Just my cheek. That was all. It was sweet, but disappointing. Still, he was probably using every ounce of restraint in his gorgeous body.

"Goodnight, James," I responded, kissing his cheek as well. Mine lasted slightly longer, but then I turned and disappeared into my cabin.

Cold shower. Focus, Olivia. Think of something else. Like food or football or cleaning. It didn't help. The shower just made me cold, and nothing distracted me from the fact that I just wanted James and his body close to mine. But as I put on my nightgown, I was struck with the sadness of the reality that he was in his cabin, probably sleeping peacefully, and I was all alone in my room, utterly frustrated.

I tried to sleep, but my mind wouldn't shut up, and I couldn't get comfortable. The bed felt strangely cold and lonely.

So, being Olivia Jones, queen of doing things that a good girl probably shouldn't, I got out of bed and left my room. I quietly padded across the deck to the Captain's cabin. I opened the door as silently as possible. The room was dark and quiet. James was sleeping in his bed, just as I imagined. Without a sound, I lifted the covers off the vacant side of the bed and crawled in. I snuggled close to my love and closed my eyes. He shifted slightly and put his arms around me without waking up. With a smile, I fell right asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

****A/N: Rather long chapter for everyone. Took me ages to finish it; I just couldn't seem to stop! So we're coming near to the end so reviews would be good, as always, but I think this story will be a total of 20 chapters. See you all next week :)

**Chapter 16: Dream a Little Dream of Me**

We were waltzing cheek to cheek. James had his body pressed close to mine. He held me tightly, his hand sensually making circles on my lower back. It took me a moment to realize that my right hand was in his left, but there was no hook. He was completely whole. His mustache tickled my ear as he hummed along to the music. I sighed contentedly in his arms.

"Olivia," he whispered.

"Mmm?" I responded with a smile as he twirled me about.

"Olivia." His voice was stronger now.

"Wha…?" I asked groggily, blinking my eyes open.

I was lying on my back with my arms above my head. Something cold was running up and down my waist. I looked up into James' black eyes. They were twinkling in a mischievous fashion, causing me to smile. I remembered where I was and why. Then I realized that the cold I felt on my waist was his hook. I unwillingly gasped and recoiled from his touch.

James chose not to question that response. I was thankful. I really didn't want to have to examine those reactions again so soon. Instead, his smile only faltered for a moment before it returned and he spoke. "Might I ask how I came to wake up beside such a lovely sight?"

I blushed and sat up in bed, smoothing out my hair and nightdress. "I couldn't sleep. I just kept thinking of you and how much I wanted to be near you. So I decided to stop torturing myself, and I came in here while you slept and fell right asleep as soon as you put your arms around me. It was really wonderful, but I do apologize for my forwardness and general inappropriate behavior." I did mean my apology, but I hoped he would find it unnecessary.

"I'm very glad you came to me, my dear. I don't know that I would have allowed myself to do the same, despite how much I wanted to." James leaned over and kissed me softly. I pulled him closer and deepened the kiss, grateful that he wanted me as much as I wanted him. Honestly, why wouldn't he? I'm sort of fantastic.

Eventually I had to pull away. "Well then, good morning, James," I said with a bright smile.

He grinned widely. "Say my name once more."

"James, my darling, wonderful, handsome, incredible James," I laughed.

He kissed me again. It was mind-numbing and beautiful and sensual and everything a kiss should be. Lord, I loved this man. I had never ever been happier.

"Would you like some breakfast, my dear?" James asked, climbing off of me and out of bed as he breathed heavily.

I cleared my throat and blinked to restore my senses. "I think that would be best, yes. I'll go back to my room and dress for the day, shall I?"

James frowned. "Perhaps not…"

"If you're worried about what the crew will think, leaving your room in my nightgown, you needn't worry. You are a pirate, are you not? Even if you haven't spent all night ravishing me, it does no harm for your inferiors to think you did. It should give you some clout, yes?"

He chuckled and kissed my hand. "What would I do without you?"

"You would be miserable and lonely. And I would be the same. So it's good we found each other. Or, in our case, it's a good thing you wanted to kidnap me and extort my services to kill Peter Pan. Whatever." I smirked. I was in a silly mood. Being blissfully happy does that to a person.

"Very true, Olivia. Now go change into something lovely. I'll see to breakfast."

With one more quick kiss, I left to go back to my cabin. On deck, the crew was busy doing whatever it is they spend their time doing. I never took the interest to know exactly what. I got some questionable looks as I walked past. Some of them sniggered and nudged each other knowingly. I grinned, knowing I was exactly right about their reaction. Hopefully they wouldn't get too complacent with their captain's good mood. Ah well. Knowing James, he would shout at them or shoot someone or what have you, and they'd be back under control.

I was very distracted while picking out my outfit for the day (teal sleeveless jersey dress with a handkerchief hem along with a pair of simple nude pumps—very feminine, pretty and functional). I hummed a song I couldn't quite place. As I pinned up my hair, I realized that it was the music playing in my head from my dream. We danced to "Dream a Little Dream of Me" by Mama Cass. I smiled at the memory of James holding me close with two hands instead of a hook. I shook that thought out of my head. It was infeasible for him to be without the hook; even Neverland magic couldn't bring back his hand, and the hook had become such a part of his persona that I really couldn't think of him without it, despite what my subconscious might be telling me.

Ah well, I had him all to myself today. I didn't really feel like seeing Peter or anyone else again yet. It seemed that every time I had some time with my captain, I was forced to go off to appease everyone else. This was my fairytale kidnapping! Wasn't I entitled to do what I wanted? Yes, I am quite aware of how juvenile that sounded. Whatever. I really wasn't bothered.

James was waiting for me outside my door, as usual. "You really don't have to escort me wherever I go, darling," I told him.

He took my arm and kissed my cheek as we walked across the deck to his cabin. "I disagree. I don't want you out and about alone, my dear, lest you forget you are on a pirate's vessel."

"They wouldn't dare do anything to the captain's wench!" I countered with a laugh.

He smirked. "I wouldn't put it past some of them." James leaned closer to me and added, "And while you are mine, you are far from a wench."

"Contrary to my behavior last night…"

"Nonsense, Olivia. I will not have you disparage yourself. I, for one, am very fond of you and will not allow anyone, even you, to speak ill of such a magnificent lady."

There was that word again. Lady. I've never quite thought of myself as a lady. I've tried to be one, but I've never had anyone else so adamant about my virtues before. It felt wonderful.

We entered his cabin, and James once again claimed my mouth with his own. I pulled way breathless.

"I've been waiting to do that," he said with a grin.

"My word, James! You saw me not ten minutes ago!" I laughed.

"Even so, I missed it."

I smiled but didn't respond. Instead, we sat down to breakfast in a comfortable silence. I hummed "Dream a Little Dream" under my breath. It was still stuck in my head, and the memory associated with it made me smile.

"What would you like to do today, Olivia?"

"I thought perhaps you could take me on a tour of the island. Peter Pan took me around, but I'd like for you to show it to me. It is your island as much as it is his. Unless you had something else in mind."

"No, I think that could be arranged. But I don't think we can go traipsing about the island with you in those shoes."

I glanced down at my four inch heels. They were actually very comfortable. And went so nicely with the outfit. "You underestimate me, dear. These shoes are perfect for anything. Besides, if my feet hurt, I can always fly."

He frowned at that statement. "Surely you wouldn't torment me in such a fashion."

I hadn't thought about that. I was the only adult to ever be able to fly. It wasn't very fair to James. "Perhaps you're right. Well then, if I can't walk any longer, you'll just have to carry me!" I said brightly.

"Perhaps I shall. I'll take any excuse to hold you in my arms, my dear."

Lord why was I so blessed with such a man? "Deal," I laughed, giving him yet another kiss.

A while later, I sat in the back of a rowboat, sunning myself. Smee rowed, as was usual, I assumed. James stood at the front, looking powerful and incredibly sexy. I would have preferred for James and me to have spent the day alone, but I couldn't quite imagine James doing any sort of manual labor when Smee was there to do it for him. I appreciated the little man for that; it freed up the captain for more enjoyable endeavors, such as bringing me such pleasure.

We were heading toward the island when I heard a mysterious ticking sound. I looked to James and Smee for explanation. Smee looked slightly worried, but James looked terrified.

"Faster, Smee," he growled. His voice shook, scaring me more. What would upset my pirate in such a way?

I looked behind us and found the answer. A green scaly tail was sticking out of the water, swaying along to the ticking. A pair of yellow eyes watched our boat with glee. I had finally met the elusive and feared crocodile.

Smee did what he was told. Our little boat seemed to fly across the water. James was sitting, shaking in terror, as we headed toward shore. When we arrived, he bolted out of the boat and up a tree. Yes, my strong pirate captain scurried up a tree like a giant squirrel. If the image didn't disturb me so much, I'd find it hilarious.

The crocodile lifted himself from the water and walked along the shore, fat green body stepping in time to the beat which emanated from the clock in his stomach. He took no notice of Smee, who was tying up the rowboat, or me, who really had no inkling of what to do in this situation.

I decided to go to my love. Perhaps I could comfort him in some way. With a glare towards the crocodile, I soared up to the branch where James sat shivering. I gently landed beside him and took his trembling body in my arms, being very careful that neither of us fell out of the tree. "Shhh, it's alright darling. You'll be fine."

"I'm so sorry, Olivia. A man should never act in such a way. It is disgraceful."

I held him that much closer and pressed my lips to his cheek. "It is nothing of the sort. Your phobia of that monstrous reptile is completely rational. But just as you have vowed to keep me safe, I vow to keep you safe as well."

"Olivia, it is not a woman's job to keep a man from harm. I would be ashamed if you put yourself in danger for my sake." His voice was beginning to be stronger, despite the way the crocodile licked his chops beneath us.

"I'm not trying to be noble, James. As a pirate, you can surely understand that I am speaking from purely selfish motives. I've only recently gained the affection of the most wonderful man I've ever had the pleasure of knowing, and I have absolutely no intention of allowing that beast to take you away from me."

He smiled and looked into my eyes. "Is that so?"

"Yes," I said, returning his grin. "You protect me because you care about me, and I protect you so that you can continue to care for me forever."

"That is exactly what I plan to do, my dear." He cupped my cheek in his hand and kissed me gently.

The tree started to balk, causing our embrace to be cut short. The crocodile was attempting to stand on its hind legs to reach us. His front legs shook the trunk of the tree. Smee ran over trying to shoo the animal. It wasn't working. The crocodile seemed slightly amused.

"Oi! Croc!" The crocodile looked up at me. "Bugger off! You will not be getting another nibble of this man whilst I am around. He's mine, and you can't have him!"

The crocodile didn't move. I didn't really expect him to, in all honesty. I tried to remember anything I could about crocodiles from my childhood. My brother loved nature programs. Unfortunately I couldn't remember anything that Jeff Corwin or David Attenborough might have ever said about getting a crocodile to clear off. I'm sure Steve Irwin would have known, but Chris never really liked the Crocodile Hunter. He always claimed that Australians butchered the English language. Personally, I think he only came to this conclusion because the girl he fancied in school rejected him in favor of some Australian bloke. But that was irrelevant to the issue at hand.

I looked down again at the large reptile eyeing my captain. He was actually sort of cute in a dangerous, man-eating way. The crocodile, not James. Although I suppose the same could be applied to him as well.

I had an idea. "Mr. Smee, could you please toss me the picnic basket?"

Smee threw the large wicker basket up to me. I caught it but nearly lost my balance in the process. I would have fallen if it weren't for James' strong arms around my waist.

I rummaged through our lunch and found what I was looking for: roast beef sandwiches. I took one out of its wrapping and got the crocodile's attention. "Oh Tick Tock!" His eyes shifted around before focusing on me excitedly. "Yes, that's you, you overgrown lizard. How would you like one these lovely sandwiches?" He nodded, tongue lolling from his mouth. "You can have this one now and more later when we get back to the ship. So leave us be till then, alright?" He nodded happily as he chased after the sandwich I threw in the opposite direction. "There we are. Crocodile problem solved," I said happily. James kissed my cheek, and we both got out of the tree. He jumped down while I floated gracefully to the forest floor.

"What a clever girl you are," he praised, putting an arm around my waist.

I giggled. "Thank you, dear. I do try. I didn't want that reptile ruining our nice day."

"Quite right." He turned behind him. "Smee, get the basket," he barked.

We walked through the forest, James pointing out various places he had shot someone or nearly stabbed Peter or something else of the sort. It was all very morbid and pirate-y. I loved every minute of it.

James found a beautiful spot for us to have our picnic lunch, right next to a fabulous waterfall and pool secluded near the mountains. Smee laid out the blanket and set out all the food. The three of us had an amiable meal, James and I sitting and talking together for the most part, Smee adding in something whenever he felt it was prudent. It usually wasn't, but he tried to speak anyway. James got rather annoyed, but I was able to keep him calm. I did my best to engage Smee in some congenial conversation and was pleasantly surprised that he was not as dull or moronic as I had originally thought. And he was exceedingly loyal to James, which led his loyalty and service to me as well. I liked that.

When we finished eating, Smee set about clearing up our things, and James and I walked over by the falls. The water wasn't too loud, which was nice. The whole scene was incredibly romantic, James and I holding hands beside a waterfall in a magical forest. I had another idea.

"Dance with me?"

James smiled. "I'd like to, but there isn't any music."

"I'll take care of that. Just dance with me."

He frowned for a moment. "I haven't done this since…well, I'm not sure how this will work. Would you rather hold my right hand in your left or hold the hook in your right?"

I knew the logistics would be unlike in my dream, but I was prepared. "I'll hold the hook. I'd like your hand around me, I think." It would be best this way, getting to feel his touch on my back, all the while getting used to the metal instrument of death in my hand.

James pulled me close so we danced cheek to cheek, and I began to softly sing. "Stars shining bright above you. Night breezes seem to whisper 'I love you.' Birds singing in the sycamore tree, dream a little dream of me…"

He waltzed me around the bank of the pool. It was beautiful and romantic and perfect, even with the hook. When I finished singing, James kissed me, slowly and sensually.

"I quite like that," I said cheekily when he eventually pulled away.

"I'm glad. I quite like it as well. What do you say to walking back to the boat and returning to our ship?"

"Our ship?" I asked, surprised at his use of the word.

"Yes, our ship. I give you all that I have, Olivia: my ship, my cabin, and my heart."

His heart? Was that an 'I love you?' I think it was. I wanted so much to hear those words, but I wouldn't push him. I decided to focus on a different part of his list. "Your cabin? Are you suggesting that I should give Smee back his room and stay with you every night instead?"

"That was my intent, but if you are opposed…"

"Oh certainly not. Just so long as you know what you're getting yourself into. I don't always look this pretty. I put in quite a bit of effort to look nice for you, and if I don't have my own room, you'll be forced to see the starting material and not just the finished product."

He laughed and kissed my forehead. "Waking up beside you was the most wonderful feeling in this world, Olivia. I want you to be the last thing I see when I go to sleep and the first thing I see when I awaken, and I don't mind anything else that is required for me to have that."

"Very well. I'll make sure all of my things get moved when we return." I smiled brightly. He hadn't said it, but I'm absolutely positive that he realized that our sharing his cabin would eliminate the decorum-barrier we had been facing in terms of our…physical relationship. I had him all to myself now, and I was all his. Today was certainly a day of dreams coming true.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: In Which I Died**

We went along in our little rowboat, Smee happily doing all the work as I sat back and watched the scenery of Neverland go by. I began to realize, however, that we were not heading back to the open water, but rather around the island.

"Mr. Smee," I asked, "Where are we going?"

"Cap'n's orders, Miss Olivia," he replied

That really didn't answer my question. How maddening. "James, where is the little man taking us? I thought we were going back to the ship?"

He smiled at me secretively. "All in good time, my dear. I thought we'd take a bit of a detour first."

I eyed him skeptically, but decided not to question him further. I was actually sort of looking forward to returning to the Jolly Roger. I was going to be moving into the captain's cabin and was eager to celebrate. I suppressed a smile at the thought of what form this 'celebration' might take.

After a moment, I recognized the area. We somehow ended up in the Mermaid Lagoon. If the mermaids noticed me, especially with Captain Hook, this wouldn't end well.

"James, we shouldn't be here," I warned in a low voice.

"Whatever do you mean, my dear?"

"The mermaids and I don't really get along. As in, I played a few tricks on them and they tried to kill me. I'm not really dressed for another underwater encounter."

James smirked, probably at the thought of me swimming in my current attire. "Never fear, Olivia. Those sea devils won't come near us. They wouldn't dare."

Just as he finished speaking, we heard a girlish yell. "Ooo look! It's Peter's awful friend!"

"And she's with Hook! What is she doing?"

James looked like he was about to murder someone. He's quite protective of me. I do like that, but I didn't want any trouble. "Darling, just let it go. We'll be passing them and moving on with our day."

Then I heard another mermaid call out, "That girl must be crazy. Why else would anyone be with Hook? He's the worst."

"Maybe he put an evil spell on her. He's so slimy and ugly and mean. How could she leave Peter for him?"

That did it. I know James is a pirate, and thus bound to be disliked, but I didn't like hearing about it. I'm just as protective of him as he is of me, it seemed. "That's it! How dare you say anything about us? I'll get you for that!" I threw off my shoes and dove off the boat and into the water.

"Oh look! The human wants to play." The mermaids jumped off their rocks to meet me in the water. They all giggled and splashed around, but I could tell that they'd lose their happy demeanor soon.

I, on the other hand, was livid. I could hear James yelling something, but I wasn't paying attention. I'd had it with people judging me and being mean to me and trying to control me. This was the last straw. I hated those stupid fishtails. I was having a perfect day and they had to ruin it. I swam with angry, aggressive strokes, desperate to pull someone's hair or scratch someone's eyes or wring someone's neck. Anything to get back at them for their cruel jests.

Unfortunately, they got to me first. Six mermaids working together against one woman who is too upset to think clearly didn't really end well. One mermaid caught me by my hair. She held it tight in her fist. I felt like my scalp was being ripped from my head. Another bound my wrists with some sort of seaweed. I was able to give her a few whacks in her stupid face before she subdued me. Lastly, my legs were also tied to prevent my escape. Three of them held me. The other three took their turns laughing, slapping me, and hitting me with their surprisingly strong tails until I was about to pass out. Oh, and did I mention that all this was taking place about three feet below the surface of the lagoon? So perhaps I was about to pass out because my lungs were sadly devoid of oxygen.

I was being dragged down to the bottom, getting smacked and verbally ridiculed the whole way down. I was fading out…I couldn't see anymore…All I could hear was the dissipating beat of my heart…This was going to be the end…

"Olivia!"

Why was someone shouting at me? Couldn't heaven be peaceful? Unless I was in hell. I wouldn't be surprised. In that case, the yelling might make sense. Was Satan welcoming me to my damned eternity with a holler?

"Olivia!"

But the voice sounded desperate. The devil wouldn't be desperate. So…maybe St. Peter was just very anxious to see me? I slowly became aware that I was cold. And wet. And resting on rock.

"Olivia!"

"What!" I grumbled. I was decidedly not dead. I was definitely breathing and miserably uncomfortable.

I felt familiar lips on my cheeks as James lifted me into his arms. "Thank heaven you're alright. I thought I'd lost you," he whispered in between kissing ever inch of my face.

I opened my eyes, and with a breathy laugh, I replied, "I've told you, James, you'll never get rid of me. Stop worrying."

"I think I have to worry when you jump out of a rowboat to take on six mermaids in the middle of their lagoon. That was very foolish, my dear," James insisted.

"I couldn't just sit back and let them insult us."

"You should have. Olivia, they almost killed you!"

"Yes, speaking of that, the last thing I remember is being pulled down to the bottom of the lagoon. How did I come to be here…wherever here is…?" I glanced around. I was in a cave. That explained my lying on rocks. But why were we in a cave?"

"I jumped into the water to get you. They scattered when they saw me. But I nearly couldn't get to you, you were sinking so quickly. Once I got a hold of you, I took you back into the rowboat. But in getting us both into the boat, we took on quite a lot of water. I couldn't take proper care of you in six inches of water. I instructed Smee to take us here."

"And where is here?"

"Skull Rock. This was our original destination. I wanted to show you my favorite spot on the island. It's private and secluded and rather sinister. I thought you'd like it."

I smiled widely. "I do like it. I like that you wanted to share it with me. But I'd like to return when I can properly appreciate it. Right now, I'm cold and tired and everything hurts. I just want to be warm and dry and take a nap."

James nodded and turned towards the mouth of the cave. "Smee! Charter course back to the ship. Olivia and I are going to bed," he added with a smirk.

I raised my brow. "Is that so? Are you going to join me for my nap?"

He cupped my cheek in his hand. "When I pulled you out of the water, you weren't breathing. When I got you out of the boat, I couldn't feel your heart beating. I don't want to let you out of my sight until I can get over the pain of losing you, even if only for a minute or so."

"Alright. I won't object to getting to fall asleep in your arms once again."

James carried me into the boat and held me tight on our ride back. I started drifting to sleep right there. Dying and coming back to life can take a lot out of a person, after all. In my last moment of consciousness, I stupidly whispered, "I love you, James."

I could have sworn that I heard, "I love you, Olivia," in return, but I really wasn't sure.


	18. Chapter 18

****A/N: Welcome back to the story! I'd like to give a big thank you to all of you who have recently put this story on alert and favorited it. It warms the writer's heart :) This chapter resolves quite a lot of problems, as the title might suggest. But poor Olivia never seems to catch a break...

**Chapter 18: Resolution**

_Tick-Tock-Tick-Tock-Tick-Tock-Tick-Tock-_

I bolted upright, knowing exactly what that sound was. I wasn't expecting, however, to be in James' arms when I woke up. As in he was carrying me across the deck to his—now our—cabin. My squirming caused him to accidentally drop me. My dress, still slightly damp from my foray in the lagoon, got caught on the hook in the process and ripped halfway off my body.

Well isn't that nice. I was half-naked, sprawled on the deck of a pirate ship, with a deranged crocodile threatening to eat my boyfriend. Yes, James was my boyfriend. It is a ridiculous moniker for a dashing pirate, but just go with it.

"Olivia, I'm terribly sorry, my dear. Here, let me assist you," he said apologetically. He took of his coat and went to cover my body with it. But when he came near, I shied away.

I could see the heartbreak in his eyes. I shouldn't have moved away from him. His touch has never been anything but loving and gentle, but let's be honest: he has a bloody sharp hook where his hand should be, and it just tore my dress, and I cannot get rid of the irrational fear that it will someday tear my body to pieces.

We just sat there for a moment, awkwardly silent as we stared at one another. He looked surprised and hurt by my reaction, while I was embarrassed and sad about how I had responded. And all the while, that ruddy crocodile kept ticking just below us.

James and I were brought out of our trance by a loud crowing above us. Peter Pan swooped in, Tinker Bell close behind.

"Hi there, Olivia!" he called, smiling brightly. I grimaced.

"Ugh. Go away," I mumbled.

"Huh?" was his confused reply.

I sighed heavily and took James' coat from him to cover my shredded dress. The garment swam on me, but I wrapped it around me tightly to keep from being too exposed. I stood up and turned to Peter. "You have the most hideous timing, I hope you know. But you're here now, so we may as well get this over with. But be patient. I have a few things to do first." I then turned to James. "I'm going to change into something more appropriate. Don't do anything until I get back. And stay away from the side of the ship. That croc might get you before I can feed him again."

James' eyes went wide at that last comment, which, if I'm being completely honest, gave me a bit of pleasure. In response to the captain's shock, Smee was the one who answered me. "I'm sorry Miss Olivia, but all of your things are being moved into the cap'n's cabin so you won't be able to change until later."

I growled in disapproval. "I'll just have this meeting while I'm naked then, won't I?" I grumbled sarcastically. I noticed James smile and get that devilish glint in his eye. "You keep your hands to yourself," I spat at him, pulling his coat closer around my body.

He chuckled to himself. Tinker Bell was laughing hysterically in midair, sprinkling pixie dust all over the place. Peter just scratched his head, completely lost in the situation. I just shook my head at the ridiculousness I was being forced to deal with.

"Mr. Smee!" I called. He stood at attention in front of me, fat stomach showing under his too-tight striped shirt. Yuck. "Mr. Smee, I need a platter of assorted meats. Chicken, turkey, beef, duck, pork, etc. Some cooked, some raw. See to that, would you?" The little man saluted and scuttled away. So that was settled. "James, I suggest that you get rid of the crew while the four of us work out the details of our arrangement."

James nodded and called attention. "Down below, you blithering blockheads! Next man I see sitting around on this deck will be keel-hauled and fed to the sharks. Now move, all of you!" The crew scattered. Lord he looked sexy when giving orders. Calm yourself, Olivia. You'll have plenty of time for that later.

Peter Pan, Tink, and James all looked at me expectedly, waiting for what I would instruct next. Did I really have to do everything around here? Thankfully, Smee returned with my meat. I thanked him, and he went down to the hold with the rest of the men.

"You know what? I don't want to conduct your meeting. You both know what you need to discuss, so do it. I trust Tink can keep the peace long enough for you both to figure out the precise rules of the new arrangement. I died today, by the way, just so everyone is on the same page. I don't have the patience to deal with you lot right now. So I'm going to play with my crocodile."

"Your crocodile?" James asked skeptically.

"Yes. I think he's funny and I'm keeping him. I'm going to go figure out what kind of food he likes better than your flesh. I'd like to keep you intact, thank you very much." With that I turned and took my plate of meat to the other side of the ship where the crocodile was waiting.

I did promise him that I'd feed him more when we got back to the ship if he left James and I alone until we returned. The lizard kept his end of the bargain, so now it was my turn.

"Hello, Tick Tock!" I called to the sadistic reptile below. He clapped his scaly hands, making me giggle at the sight. The big pink tongue lolled out of his mouth as he waited eagerly for food. I tossed down various things, asking him what he thought of each type of meat before moving on to the next. I laughed and cooed at my new pet. I've had dogs, cats, fish, and even a gerbil, but never a crocodile. I'm fairly certain that no one in Britain outside of Longleat gets this much interaction with a man-eating beast. Aren't I special?

In the end, we came to the conclusion that Tick Tock liked the raw beef and roast duck the best. I guaranteed food twice a day if he would leave James alone. He didn't seem very pleased with that caveat, but I thought the promise of regular meals would prove a nicer lifestyle than stalking my pirate.

"Hey Olivia!"

I stumbled back as Peter Pan's impish face appeared in front of me. "Bollocks, Peter! Don't sneak up on a person!"

"Sorry I scared you. Are you okay? You said you died."

"I did. For a little while. But I'm fine now. I'm exhausted still, but James is taking very good care of me."

"Uh-huh. So what happened? Did he hurt you?" Peter interrogated aggressively. How cute. He cared about me.

"No, Peter, James would never hurt me. We were passing by Mermaid Lagoon, and the lovely ladies who reside there provoked me. I stupidly tried to attack six of them by myself. They retaliated by nearly succeeding in drowning me." Peter just laughed. "Yes, isn't it funny? Olivia got killed by fish-women." I was not amused.

"Sorry. But you're okay now. So no harm done!"

I replied icily, "If you say so. Anyway, did you all come to an agreement?" He nodded. "And you'll follow the rules?"

Peter frowned. "I will if he will."

"He will. James is a gentleman."

"He's a pirate."

"He's my pirate. And I'd like to go to him, so if you'll excuse me…"

Peter pointed to the chart table where James was making notes alongside Tinker Bell. The boy flew up to the masts and began doing impressive aerial tricks amongst the sails. I smiled and went over to the chart table.

"So what are you two doing now?" I asked.

Tinker Bell looked up at me with a smile. "Peter got bored working out the details of territory and such, so Hook and I decided to handle that."

"I see." I looked over James' shoulder at the map, resting my arms around his waist. Tink was watching us closely, and I could feel James tense up at my touch under her sharp gaze. I chose to ignore his slight discomfort, instead trying to impress upon him how sorry I was for resisting his touch earlier.

Back on the map, James was marking positions here and there. I examined the different landmarks I'd seen, like Skull Rock, Hangman's Tree, the Indian Camp, Mermaid Lagoon, and, of course, the Jolly Roger in her bay. I didn't know the bay had a name. It did.

"Hang on, is our ship anchored in Cannibal Cove?" James nodded. "Are there cannibals out there? Because I'm not comfortable with that."

"The cannibals were chased out by the pirates when they first got here," Tink answered.

James grinned at whatever memory was associated with that event. I kissed his cheek with pride. My man chased away cannibals. I'm not sure why that was an attractive quality, but it certainly was to me.

Tink awkwardly cleared her throat. "Well if we're all done here, Peter and I will just go. I'm sure we'll be back soon to begin the war games. Be sure to come visit, Olivia."

"I will, Tink. Thank you so much for everything."

Peter and his pixie flew away, leaving James and I alone on the deck. He turned to me with a small smile. Very gingerly, he put his arms around me and looked into my eyes. He was still being careful with me in case I jerked away from him again.

I let the coat come open as I tangled my hands in his hair, pulling his face to mine. Just before kissing him, I said quietly, "You saved my life. I'd like to thank you properly later, but I think a kiss will have to suffice for the moment."

So then we snogged for a while. It did a world of good for the both of us. The stress and strain of the day evaporated from our bodies, leaving us with the bliss we felt when we woke up together that morning. And to think, I'd get to wake up that way every morning for the rest of eternity. A warm sensation fluttered in my heart. I let it wash over me as I shut my mind away from everything except his kiss.


	19. Chapter 19

****A/N: This chapter is really short, but I think it accomplishes what it needs to. Olivia finally gets to work out her issues, and our couple FINALLY get to...well, you'll see.

Shout-out to some of my lovely reviewers: Athena Eudialyte Vewlpoer, WhiteWishxDarkSoul, ApollosBaby, Isabella95, Pompom01, and of course, my wonderful Indigold10. Thank you all for your support of my story! And thanks to all 28 readers who have this story on alert. You guys are great!

Also, this is the second-to-last chapter. If I get enough reviews, I might just post the epilogue today...So REVIEW! :D

**Chapter 19: Finally…**

This was it. The moment we were waiting for. The moment I'd dreamt and fantasized about since the moment I saw him. We were about to 'get it on,' as they say. Oh what fun.

James and I were in our cabin, all alone, closed off from the rest of the world. He had that look in his eye that let me know exactly what was on his mind. And it's exactly what was on my mind as well.

I let the coat James let me borrow fall off my shoulders and pool in a crimson and gold puddle at my feet. He smiled that devilish leering smirk as he walked toward me. My breath caught in my throat as he caught me in a searing kiss. His body was pressed hard against mine. We were caught in a fiery embrace. I could feel his hand roaming around my body as I tangled my fingers in his coarse black hair.

But then I went and mucked it up again. What a bloody surprise. As James held me tight, I could feel the cold metal hook against my flesh. And, true to my stupid form, I gasped and pulled away.

Why! Why couldn't I just get used to that horrid thing? Why couldn't I control my reactions? Why couldn't my mind just shut up?

James looked at me with that same heartbreak in his eyes. He let go of me and stepped back. He didn't say a word. He just watched me with sad eyes. But then James did something I really wasn't expecting. He gave a small, kind smile.

I burst into tears. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, it just sort of happened, and I don't know how to stop! I'm so, so sorry, James!" I sobbed. I just stood there bawling, babbling my apologies between hitched sobs.

James walked to me and gently handed me his white lace handkerchief that he kept up his sleeve to add sophistication to the hook. I gratefully took it, but cried even harder. How could he be so nice when I was so cruel to him?

"Olivia," he said quietly. His voice was soft, but strong and insistent. This wasn't going to be pleasant for me, I'd wager. "Olivia, you need to tell me exactly what's worrying you so. Even if you think I'll get upset, I promise I won't be angry at you, and of course I'd never hurt you."

"Not intentionally," I muttered.

"Or even unintentionally," he insisted. He put a finger under my chin and forced me to look into his black eyes, full of warmth and tenderness. "What is it, Olivia? What can I do?"

I took a deep breath, trying to find the words to explain exactly what my stupid subconscious was so worried about. "It's the hook. No matter what I tell myself, having sharp metal so close to my body gives me the creeps." Very quickly I added, "_You_ don't frighten me at all, but I can't help thinking how your arm could slip and how easily you could rip my flesh from my body or cut my throat."

"Olivia, I could just as easily break your arm or wring your neck with my hand as I could cut you with the hook."

I raised an eyebrow skeptically, blotting my cheeks dry from the tears that had since mercifully stopped.

"My dear Olivia, I understand that the hook can be rather unnerving, but I promise you that I have more control over it than you think. Accidentally slicing your lovely flesh is just as unlikely as accidentally punching you in the jaw." James had a sweet smile playing over his lips. "But I swear to you on my very life and all that I hold dear that I will be exceedingly careful with you until you get used to this blasted thing as I have."

I looked into his eyes and saw his expression change ever so slightly. Oh yes, this was a much more familiar expression. That sexy twinkle was back in his eyes. He kept his left arm behind his back and pulled me flush against him with his right hand. James kissed up and down my neck, sucking ever so gently behind my ear. This excellent ministration caused me to gasp, this time with joy rather than terror.

He paused to whisper in my ear. "Please, Olivia, let me show you how gentle I can be. I love you with all my heart, and I'll love and protect you forever."

Any doubt I ever had went out the door with those wonderful words. James Hook loved me. With all his heart, he loved me. And he said it, which was more than I ever expected. A tiny part of me thought he might just be saying it to get in my pants (metaphorically, as I as wearing a torn-up dress at the time), but I knew he was sincere. The passionate kiss I pulled him into was proof of that.

"I love you, James. I trust you totally and completely. I want to be with you here and love you forever. Now I think it would be best if we were to divest ourselves of these clothes and see where the evening leads us," I told him breathlessly. What I meant was, 'let's shag ourselves into oblivion,' but that doesn't really have the same sort of romantic ring to it, does it?

With a groan of pleasure and excitement, James heeded my suggestion with vigor. Never once did I feel uncomfortable or scared or worried. All I felt was passion, ecstasy, and love beyond belief.

Finally, James and I consummated our love. Twice. And it was bloody marvelous.


	20. Chapter 20

****A/N: So I only got 1 review for the last chapter today (Indigold10, you are my goddess :D) but I did get enough visitors to the chapter for me to warrant uploading this tonight. I expect gratitude in the form of reviews!

So let us now jump into the future of Olivia Jones and Captain James Hook. Everything's turned out for the best, I do believe.

**Chapter 20: Epilogue**

"Michael, what have I told you about playing on the mast? Get down here at once!" I shouted.

A boy with curly black hair and mischievous brown eyes soared down to meet me. "Sorry, Mama. But I wasn't playing. Peter showed me more sword moves to do when I'm flying, and I just wanted to practice my balance."

"You know I don't want you flying up so high when Peter or I isn't up there with you. If you'll wait a few minutes, I'll let you practice with me. Besides, you should let your father help you with your sword fighting. He's much better than Peter is, after all. Peter just has that little dagger I hate so much. Your father has a beautiful sword."

Michael scrunched up his face. I knew he didn't like that I ragged on Peter sometimes, but I'd really prefer my son take after his father, not his father's nemesis.

"Michael, you need to clean up your toys before you practice with your mother," James interrupted. He walked across the deck carrying our beautiful little girl. Her shiny black curls were pulled back with a pretty purple bow, and she smiled at me with her sparkling blue eyes.

"But Dad, why can't Smee do that?" Michael whined.

James narrowed his gaze at our son. "Watch your manners, please."

Michael hung his head. "Sorry, I'll just go then, shall I?"

I smiled and kissed his forehead. "Yes, love. I should be ready when you come back."

That seemed to make him happier, and he rushed off to his room to clean up.

I turned to my darling girl. "Hello, sweetheart. Did Daddy give you a nice bath?"

"Yes, Mummy. All clean!" she exclaimed.

"I wonder, do you think he got all the mud out of your ears?" I asked with levity in my voice.

James' eyes danced with mirth as he responded with feigned concern, "I'm not quite sure, Olivia. Let's check!" He proceeded to kiss our daughter's ears as she shrieked with laughter.

"Daddy! That tickles!" She playfully grabbed at his mustache, and James laughed as he dodged her tiny hands.

"I think we succeeded, my dear," he announced, handing her over to me. "Now Jane, tell your mother why you wanted to hurry through your bath."

"Mummy, may we please feed Tick Tock?" she asked sweetly.

I smiled and kissed her cheek. Even so young, she was quickly developing the impeccable manners of her father. "Why yes, darling girl, I think so. Let's go see if our crocodile is hungry."

James chuckled and kissed my lips softly before walking away. Tick Tock had left him well enough alone since I started feeding him, but James was still uncomfortable around the crocodile. He often commented to me that Jane had the same distorted sense of the world that I possessed. I could see what he meant. I was married to a pirate and had a pet man-eating crocodile. My daughter, as pretty and polite as she was, liked nothing more than playing in the muddy river and tossing meat to the crocodile. Michael, my proper little boy, was much more like his father than he would ever admit. He idolized Peter, as most young boys do, but had his heart set on someday besting him in a fight. And he was always looking for loopholes in the games they played. So like James.

Smee held the meat platter for Jane so she could toss food to her scaly friend. I held her and kept a close eye, but my mind drifted. Time was a funny thing in Neverland. I had lost track of exactly how long I had been living on the Jolly Roger. But it was a few months after we started sharing a cabin that James asked me to marry him. He gave me his mother's diamond ring, set in a circle of rubies, like a blossoming flower. It looks wonderful on my finger, if I do say so myself. We were married beside the ship's wheel. Smee performed the ceremony for us. James wore black tails and I got to wear one of the fabulous wedding dresses that had accidentally ended up in my wardrobe that one night. Smee cried when he pronounced us man and wife. James would have clobbered him if I hadn't distracted him with our first kiss as a married couple.

About a year later, I became pregnant with Michael. James was terrified of being a father, but I knew he'd be wonderful at it. And he is. Michael was the sweetest baby the world had ever seen. Michael James Hook, we named him, after my favorite uncle and my favorite husband. He's eight now, and clever like me. We have very good talks, my son and I.

Four years after that, Jane Olivia Hook came along. I didn't want to give her my name, but James insisted that if Michael had his name, then Jane would have mine. She was (and is) the most beautiful child. And I'm not just saying that because she's mine. She really is wonderful. Peter adores her, and even the mermaids don't despise her, and we all know how they feel about girls. She doesn't fly yet, but I promised her that she can get bathed in Tinker Bell's pixie dust and soar into the clouds on her fifth birthday, just like Michael did. And yes, I am aware that naming my kids Jane and Michael was a bit Mary Poppins of me, but James liked them, and they are family names, so don't judge me.

I like to know how old my children are, so I have a count that I keep in my wardrobe for each of them. When it gets to 365, we have a birthday party, doing whatever the birthday child wants. Jane will be four in a month. She asked me on her third birthday why James and I didn't have birthdays, and since we had no idea when our birthdates were in relation to theirs, we picked our own. My birthday is when Jane's count is at 300, and James' is when Michael's count is at 100. It works out that the dates are all spaced a few months apart. We like it.

And no, since I know what you must be thinking, I have no idea why my children, my husband and I all age, but no one else does. James is starting to go a bit gray and I'm more…matured…than when I first arrived. I'm not saying I'm getting old—I think I'm about 35 at this point, and I'll never admit I'm a day over 30, so keep my supposed age to yourself—but I'm not going to be eternally youthful like Peter, thank the lord. James thinks it's because we have a family now and we want our children to grow up that we age, even if only slightly. I haven't got a clue, so we'll go with that.

My happy reflection was interrupted by "Mama Mama Mama!" Michael ran up to me. "Mama, I cleaned my room, and Dad said I could come play with you now if you're done with the crocodile."

"We're nearly done. Do you want to help Janie feed him?"

"No, thank you." Michael, like his father, isn't too fond of our big lizard.

"Suit yourself. Jane, dear, why don't you go find Daddy? Michael and I are going to fly for a while." I put her down with one last kiss on her cheek. She smoothed out her white dress and scurried off to find James. "Alright Michael, you've got your sword?" He nodded. "Where's mine? Would you get it please and bring it up? I'm going to stake our claim on a mast."

I flew up to one of the lower masts. I'm still not overly comfortable in the air. Michael joined me after a moment and handed me my sword. Both were fake, of course. What kind of mother would I be, giving my son a sharp blade?

We were about to begin our swordplay when a great crowing sound ripped through the air. Peter, a blur of green, soared around the sails, calling out, "Hook, you old codfish, come out and fight! Or are you too scared?"

I rolled my eyes and flew back down to the deck with Michael. This was not the first time our fun had been interrupted by James and Peter's war games. Jane came from her room holding her father's hand. She waved at Peter before coming to sit at the chart table with me. Tinker Bell also joined us shortly.

"Pan! You won't get the best of me this time!" James shouted, pulling out his sword with great flourish. He really is an incredible swordfighter. The children and I love to watch them go at it. I always cheer on my dashing pirate, while Jane and Michael switch between rooting for their father and their favorite playmate. Tink is always on Peter's side, of course. This time Michael went with Peter while Jane sat on my lap to cheer for Daddy.

The battle was surprisingly quick today. James had Peter pinned in fifteen minutes. I rushed to congratulate the victor, taking a few moments to snog my husband silly. Michael and Peter made retching sounds. Jane just giggled.

"Mum, can Peter and I go practice, since you and Dad are busy?" Michael asked after a respectful amount of time.

"Yes you may. Be back before supper. Janie, why don't you play with Tinker Bell?"

"Okay, Mummy. Have fun playing with Daddy." Jane went off to the other side of the ship with the pixie.

James laughed, "We will, thank you. How would you like to…take a nap, Mrs. Hook?"

I smirked. With two small children and a pirate crew constantly underfoot, James and I rarely got the time we wanted for ourselves. "Splendid idea, Captain."

James picked me up and carried me to our bed where we made passionate love in the middle of the day. And I don't even mind the hook anymore. How's that for a fairytale ending? We quite like it.

**The End**

****A/N2: Well, that's all, folks. I hope you all enjoyed; I know I did. This story has been a labor of love and one of great fun for me. I hope you liked getting a glimpse into my own twisted mind. Having so many people favorite and follow this story is just lovely. Thanks to each and every one of you who have stuck with it. Stay tuned, I've got lots more stories coming soon!


End file.
